The Little Popsicle
by CosmicEssence
Summary: An icy accident helps create a wave of issues to test the relationships of five certain bladers from the Japanese and Russian original teams. Tala cheating on Bryan? With who?Yaoi.
1. Popsicle 1a

Title: **The Little Popsicle**

Summary: An icy accident helps create a wave of problems and feelings that will test the relationships of five certain bladers. R&R first-ish fic, Yaoi. Rating I would put at 'Older Teen' but they don't have that here so I put it at M just to be safe since implied graphic scenes and language would probably be considered by most as not T. If you think it is too high I could alter it.

Warnings: Implied / Yaoi and swearing. Heavy sarcasm. Also since I have not watched Beyblade (other than the odd 1 or 2) in like _ages _the characters may be a bit OOC (if not alot...) Tell me what you think? Set after GRev.

**_Began: 20th December 2005_**

**_Finished: 23rd October 2006_**

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Beyblade...if I did there would be another season...

**A/N: I am not going to tell you who is in this fic or what the exact pairings are as I believe, in this particular case it will ruin the story. I apologise therefore if you then end up reading about a character or pairing or whatever that you do not like (hate?). Also be warned! This fiction has multiple ever-changing viewpoints...which I have to say are fairly easy to follow. Though a little concentration may be in order ::Smile::**

Notes:

'thinking' and "talking" "(motions/actions while talking)"

* * *

**The sound of a key turning within a lock followed by the slight swish of a door opening sounded throughout the high floor apartment. Bryan Moroz (1) was somewhat bewildered that at 09:30 in the morning his boyfriend had yet to get up. At least it seemed that way.**

'**He can't be still asleep, surely... yet all lights are off and curtains are drawn...he's usually up and rummaging about by now...' the violet haired teen thought as he strolled to Tala's room. A swift knock without answer ensued before he stealthily opened the door only to discover a bed unslept in and empty.**

'**Huh? He said he was staying in yesterday, not doing much. He should be here because I know he didn't go out.' Looking around briefly, Bryan realised Tala had a spare room that came 'packed and parcelled' with the apartment and decided, for whatever reason he couldn't think of one right now, his lover might be in there.**

**Walking up to the guest door he noted a sliver of thin light underneath the door and didn't bother to knock this time but just waltzed right in, only to freeze just inside the doorframe and stare in shock at the sight before him.**

**There on the single spare bed was his lover flushed up against a smaller body of another.**

**Tala's arms were tightly wrapped around the younger boy's form whose head was side resting towards the wall, slightly on the redhead's left shoulder, sleeping soundly. Navy-blue bangs, splayed all over the shoulder and the other blader's face; shifting slightly as the other's breath floated overhead.**

**He couldn't believe the light signals his retinas' were processing. He was dreaming...**_day dreaming_ **in fact! Something he'd never done before but he was definitely doing it now. That **_had _**to be it...right? Rubbing his eyes in a fashion so unlike him, he opened them again and stared some more when the scene didn't change.**

**The Champion beybladers', one former, one current, were still lying, in his opinion **_at least _**half **_naked _**in bed sleeping, although he was beginning to realise Tala was twitching in a way that signalled he was waking up...**

**He was also beginning to comprehend the scene before him to the point where it **_actually _**registered into something that made **_sense_

'**Oj bozhe moj bozhe! Tala. In bed with. With...T-Tyson!' (2) **

'**T-Tyson Kinomiya's **_sleeping_**with my lov...They're up close, together and...and...'**

**So deep in shock and disbelief Bryan was unaware that Tala had in fact woken up. That is to say he was conscious and starting to open his eyes. Seconds later the redhead found himself looking straight at Bryan who all of a sudden glared back. Taken aback by the cold fury raging at him through those eyes although Bryan's body language screamed with shock and hurt, Tala wondered briefly what the matter was before remembering last night and the boy right next to him. He looked down for a moment before comprehension hit him as he caught sight of Bryan running flat out of the room. Rushing off the bed and out the room he stopped his lover by the arm just as they reached the front hallway knowing full well now why Bryan was upset and angry at him. **

**Spinning around Bryan jerked his arm out of Tala's grasp and moved backwards to look at the wearing-only-boxers guy before him; masking all his **_other_** emotions under a scowl of disgust and anger towards his **_former _**boyfriend…**

"**Keep away from me Ivanov, before I hurt you!"**

"**Bryan...I know what you're thinking..."**

"**I doubt it! I know **_I've _**never put you in a position like this before. Or is this punishment for something else I've done?!"**

"**I'm not punishing you for anything...this isn't what it looks lik..."**

"**Like fuck its not! I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear **_any _**of it!! Just leave me alone!"**

**And with that he slammed his way out of the door, raced down the stairs and out into the cold Russian air, not stopping even once to glance back. Though if he had he wouldn't have been surprised by the fact no one was following him.**

**Back upstairs Tala was stood absolutely still blankly staring at the interior of his door, staring right where his boyfriend had left in idiotic determination.**

**Minutes later he sighed exasperated 'Great. That went well...'**

-------------------------------

**Rich brown eyes fluttered open as their owner moaned in warmth and comfort, wriggling in the numerous bed covers. Feeling far better than the previous evening the 16 year old teen yawned stretching his muscles as he sat up and took in his surroundings remembering quite vividly where he was and how he'd come to be here. Thinking it was really late Tyson decided it was high time he got up and found, amongst other things, something to eat 'Man, I'm starved!'**

**Leaving his clothes where they hung still drying, Tyson slipped on the extra dressing gown Tala had lent him and walked out to find said person hopefully in the kitchen, which would give him the perfect excuse to get something to eat at the same time. Before Tyson could even get to the kitchen though he spotted Tala seated on the couch; elbows on his thighs, slumped forward staring resolutely at the floor. Tyson couldn't get a clear sight of his eyes but Tala's face and posture seemed rather dejected somehow. His face was strangely blank yet at the same time sad like the world had suddenly put its weight on his shoulders.**

**'Something's up...' Taking a seat beside him Tyson leaned straight back and softly spoke "What's up Tala?"**

**"..."**

**"...Tala?" as he continued to study his companion like a new found species put under a microscope. The guy didn't appear to be breathing but the slow almost…strained rise and fall of his chest proved he was. He definitely hadn't blinked since Tyson had entered the room nor moved from his statue-like state, he also appeared to be in something of a daze. Cautiously reaching forward Tyson laid his right hand on the very same shoulder he'd slept on last night and nudged him just a-little. "Tala, are you alright?... If I'm invading your space or somethin' I can leave you know."**

**Again receiving no answer Tyson assumed the silence meant yes and began to withdraw...**

**"No. It's not that. I mean we were in the same close space for the better part of 12 hours..."**

**"Uh...yeah... I knew that." Blushing a tad red. **

**"It's...(sigh)...I've been calling him on and off for the past few hours and I either get an 'F-off' or he doesn't bother answering...more and more the latter" running slim hands through gravity defying strands of hair "The first time I got in with a sentence to which I'd hoped would get his attention but he just refuses to listen to me!! I didn't think he could be such an idiot and continue this silly tantrum about nothing!"**

**"Umm sorry Tala but you've kinda lost me..."**

**"Bryan."**

**"What about him? You too...uh...had a bad fight?"**

**"I wasn't given a chance to argue my side before he stormed out! Damn..." Finally dropping his hand back to his lap "I probably should've gone after him instead of staying here..."**

**"Wait your talking about something that happened earlier? Like early morning today?"**

**"Well...it was about half nine, ten o'clock this morning. After last night's chaos I guess we both felt the need to sleep in." Tala replied shrugging.**

**Glancing at the clock above his head on the opposite wall, Tyson saw that it wasn't in fact as late as he thought. 11:45 Am. 'Not bad then. Considering...' Getting a bad feeling over the entire conversation he almost warily asked what the fight was about.**

**The answer he got, in his opinion, summed up his entire 'vacation' in one. In that he seemed to be constantly causing problems or simply being a bother to **_all _**his fellow companions of late. "I hadn't honestly expected to see him this morning whether I'd been in bed or not because from the workload he said he had to finish yesterday I didn't think he'd be moving anywhere. Not that that really matters since we **_weren't _**doing anything wrong!" Glancing at the younger boy beside him he saw the confusion pass his face, which was actually present because Tyson didn't think he'd ever heard Tala say so much in one go before, and decided to elaborate somewhat.**

**"He walked in on us sleeping together and **_assumed _**the worst. The fact that he's failing to listen to reason and the truth is just...making this even more frustrating!"**

**"Waitaminute. Your telling me that your boyfriend Bryan thinks you and I...I mean that we...umm"**

**Sighing "That we had sex yeah."**

**Turning a far deeper red than before Tyson blushed furiously at the implications and rather distressing images that began to swirl around his head. Everything from being next to a naked Tala to the redhead moving in a way that he **_soo _**didn't want to think about over him (or under him). Naturally this resulted in him turning even redder. The Russian boy noticed this and slightly amused commented on the Japanese's **_rosy _**complexion.**

**"I must say. As much as your face and...well everywhere (grins) matched your hair last night. Red is a far sexier colour on you..."**

**And despite his current predicament, as Tyson blushed, if possible, an even deeper shade, Tala smirked all the more. **

**"...So (cough) umm...what are you going to do now Tala?"**

**Shoulders and eyelids slumped all the more as eyes dulled once again "I...don't know..."**

**"Maybe try again or go make him listen...?"**

**"Before he left he looked extremely angry. It won't do me any good to go after him while he's in **_that _**kinda state...and he hasn't been listening to a word so far, it's been 2 hours, why should he start now?"**

**"I need (sigh) just need to think..."**

**'I have to return the favour...' "Hey Tala you don't suppose he'd listen to me do ya? 'Cause if you want I could try talking to him** **instead?" **

**"...I'm not sure if he would or not...he might just punch you and have at it or he...might? listen..."**

**"I could give it a go? I don't mind. I want to help since it **_is _**partly my fault Bryan's having a mardy" (3)**

**Shrugs "Yeah sure. Doubt you could make it any worse..."**

**That said Tyson excused himself to find his clothes, get dressed and with a slice of toast between his teeth headed back to the BladeBreakers accommodation near the Russian BBA embassy, pondering Tala's final words and hoping to anyone who was listening that his luck would hold out here just this **_once_

-----------------------------------

**Walking into the BladeBreaker's area of lounge within the low-cost hostel type accommodation they'd picked, Tyson immediately spotted Kai and hoped the two-toned hair boy had seen Bryan. His luck in that respect had been zilch so far although admittedly he hadn't walked too far out of range of familiar places in case he got lost.**

"**Yo Kai! Have you seen Bryan anywhere around?"**

**The older boy who was, as always stood leaning against the wall turned his head in Tyson's direction; arms crossed, face set in a slightly colder scowl towards his younger companion. Tyson immediately got the opinion that Kai wasn't happy...well **_relatively _**speaking here of course...with him and vaguely wondered if his friend was still angry at him for accidentally slamming the outer door on his face and fingers the day before yesterday. Failing to receive an answer he was about to try again when a voice from behind asked the oddest, to Tyson anyways, question.**

"**Do you even care?"**

"**Whaa..." Making an abrupt turn Tyson saw that it was Ray who spoke. He also looked unhappy and once again it appeared to be aimed directly at him. Shoulders tensed; face set without a hint of amusement into a frown and arms almost itching to be crossed by their owner.**

**Before Tyson could get a word in edgeways Kai in a far colder voice then normal spoke up "We know about last night Tyson."**

"**You know about mine and Tala's accident? How? When? Who? There was only one witness...(mumbling)...can't even remember his name..."**

**Almost as soon as the words left his mouth Tyson regretted them. For his two team-mates' frowns / scowls increased and their glares intensified. **

"**Who else. Bryan of course!"**

"**Eh Ray..." scratching his head in bewilderment "that doesn't make sense."**

"**Idiot! Bryan saw the both of you together. It makes perfect sense!"**

**Thanks to Kai it finally clicked what part of 'last night' they were referring to and suddenly the blunette had the inexplicable urge to run away. Deciding to stick it out for Tala's relationship sake though feeling undeniably cornered by his two team-mates, Tyson tried to stay on top of the arising situation.**

"**Ohhh! You've spoken with Bryan...yeah about that, you see..."**

"**What I fail to understand is why Tyson. Did you both get stupidly drunk enough to be curious about the other? Did he make a move on you?"**

"**N-n-no..."**

"**Then you did. Whatever. What Ray and I are wondering is why on earth, if neither of you were intoxicated, why did the other accept?!" **

"**Or perhaps Tala was and you used that to your advantage because I can't figure a reason why Tala would jeopardise his desired but newly acquired status with Bryan like **_that_**! And with **_you_**!"**

"**Kai..." was all Tyson managed as he tried to get past the dryness in his throat. He was stunned: one that Bryan had actually said anything to them in the first place and two because they had taken his complete story in even though what he, Bryan, saw wasn't in fact **_what _**he saw. And now his **_friends _**were, ironically, doing exactly what Tala's **_lover _**had done earlier – they weren't giving him a chance to speak. On top of all that, did he hear right? They were **_blaming him _**for this entire messed up misunderstanding!**

**Oh his mind was reeling alright. Tyson wished the hurt of it all and Kai's insult would turn to anger so that he could shout back what the real problem was instead of standing there gaping like a fish, but it just **_wasn't_** happening.**

"**Didn't you consider the consequences? I'm not going to assume who made the first advance but I am going to assume that since you don't appear to have a hangover that you haven't been drinking..."**

"**..He gave me a whiskey I think but that's not..."**

"**No it doesn't count. So what possessed you Ty to help him cheat on somebody? Huh?! I didn't think you even liked the guy that way!"**

"**...Ray...it's not like that..."**

"**Then what was it like Tyson! Ray and I are dying to know!"**

"**..."**

"**Leave it guys. Just forget it."**

**Instantly recognising the voice Tyson whirled around and tried once more "Listen Bry..."**

"**Don't!" Eyes down, another face set and right hand up in a stopping motion "I don't want to hear your excuses and if your here on behalf of Tala you can tell that bastard to stop calling me."**

"**Bryan you don't understand..." **

"**Your right Kinomiya, I don't..." and with that he and Kai turned away. Ray moved to follow right after them, not once looking at Dragoon's holder as he made his last parting comment.**

"**I'm very disappointed Tyson. I never expected you as the type of person to do this."**

**Within moments all three bladers had disappeared leaving a rather depressed Japanese behind.**

---------------------------------------------

"**Hey Ty whatcha been doing? Did you even come in last night?"**

"**No Maxie I didn't. Pretty much stayed up all night." Tyson replied to his friend who was cleaning up his blade on the rug next to the fireplace.**

**Interested, the blonde energetic blader looked up to find his friend eating the pasta from yesterday, and asked rather slyly "Sooo what have you been doing that could keep you of-all-people up all night?"**

'**Freezing to death...' Although he knew that Max would support and most importantly listen to him if he told him what had happened. What had **_really _**happened. It meant getting another person mixed up in what was essentially Tala's (and Bryan's) business. Really not wanting to push his luck and make Tala angry at him by bringing another person into this mess he decided to stay quiet. "Oh you know beyblading."**

"**Don't tell me you stayed out this whole time?!"**

"**I got caught up, stayed over at one of their houses when it got late…of course I didn't stay outside the entire time, who would?" thinking 'I didn't lie, just left out a few bits.'**

**Putting the used dish and cutlery in the sink while finishing his juice, Tyson returned to the common room to fetch Dragoon and his jacket before heading towards the door - planning to see if Tala had had any progress and to report his 'progress'.**

**However, before he could get anywhere Max, who was still working on his blade, stopped him. "More blading? Just to warn you, I've heard the weather forecast for later and apparently there's a major storm heading our way. Their expecting snow and strong winds and it is the right time of year for it."**

**Grinning "It's always the 'right time' here Maxie. All cold and white and…cold again."**

"**That's because we've never come during the summer. But seriously Ty, don't get caught out in it, get inside somewhere before it gets bad yeah."**

"**Yeah yeah whatever" waving his hand dismissively his mind already on other things as he turned and opened the door.**

**Max yelled his name, dropping his blade while moving closer to get his attention again and firmly make sure Tyson understood. **

**The blonde, although one of the only ones to do so, had noticed that since the start of their arranged group trip his friend had been acting kind of subdued, like something was bothering him. Max hadn't missed the fact that at the airport Tyson seemed almost reluctant to leave, definitely not as thrilled or excited as Max expected him to be. After all it was the original five going on a trip together for 14 days to do whatever. Away from Japan for a change and into the glorious winter of Russia, catching up with old friends, maybe a few **_friendly_** opponents without the stress and pressure of new trouble hanging over their (and their bit beast's) heads. The perfect opportunity to: hangout, catch up, rest and revitalise for anything that was bound to come their way. **

'**Like always. But I guess that's a given when you own one of the sacred four'.**

**No he hadn't missed Tyson's unusual behaviour in the five days since they got here, hadn't missed the fact that Tyson wasn't as lively as he normally was and when at times the teen seemed to realise he wasn't acting **_apparently_** as he **_should_** be, he overcompensated to disastrous results 'Like ruining one of my favourite T's and nearly knocking Kai out with that door. Come to think of it…last time I checked Ray was still annoyed at him for tripping him into that frozen pond the other day. But I believe Ty when he said it was an accident, he looked too damn out of it before and afterwards for it to have been anything else.' That's another thing when he wasn't overcompensating, half the time he looked…dazed. **

**Oh sure Max had asked him what the matter was on several occasions but had given up after the second day when Tyson had bluntly told him to stop pestering him for info when nothing was wrong, before giving something of an excuse, saying that he couldn't believe they had decided upon somewhere cold as a vacation stop. **

**But Max being the sensitive and empathic person he was didn't buy his friend's bullshit and so had sensibly decided to wait his navy-haired friend out for a better opening to find out the real cause.**

"**Ty, we've been here before. If your intent on only wearing that little jacket and you get caught up with the weather later your gonna get ill or…"**

"**Max…I don't remember saying I needed a new mother…so stop trying to replace my old one!" As Tyson slammed his way out the door he realised he had just succeeded in upsetting someone else, someone who had only been concerned for his welfare, who didn't deserve such an outburst, which was supposed to have been said jokingly with a light smile instead of his misplaced anger.** '_Damn_'

**Glancing to the sky Tyson angrily swore to the bastards who weren't listening.**

-------------------------------------------------------

**A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and away from the window. The peep-hole confirmed that he'd guessed correctly their identity and immediately swung open the door leaving his visitor to close it as he walked back in.**

**Partially leaning against the right hand wall towards the back of his apartment he asked "Well how did it go?"**

"**He didn't punch me or nothing but he did tell Kai and Ray and had** _them_ **back me into a corner. I couldn't get a word in edgeways and well…their assault kinda surprised me."**

"…**Assault? They blamed you?"**

**Tyson went on to tell Tala exactly what they had said including Bryan's little message to which Tala huffed.**

**Reluctantly though slightly grateful to get the plague off his chest, Tyson admitted his guilt over current affairs "They…do have a point though…it is my fault. If I'd been paying proper attention like I should have been I would have** _seen_ **that guy before he went into you and could've dodged out of the way."**

"**Don't be ridiculous! There wasn't enough time. It all happened far too fast even for me and it was **_my _**bitbeast. If anybody could've stopped the following consequence it would've been me…I should've been able to stop this…"**

**Although the words meant well they weren't said with any real conviction leaving Tyson to wonder if Tala really meant them. It also appeared as though his friend had the left the whole 'denial-I'm-lost' phase and become the pinball machine that bounces back and forth between anger and regret. **

"…**So how about we say it was a mistake on both our parts?"**

"**The only mistake was me not following Bryan out the door in the first place!" He continued to grumble about what he should have done every so often raising his voice in an angry exasperated fashion. Tyson heard his name on a few occasions and presumed at least some of that was directed at him. **

'**Man I'm beginning to have enough of this and its still the **_same_ **day. Since Bryan won't stop being an ass for a minute and listen to Tala, it's almost like this was waiting to happen. It's like Bryan saying he never trusted the guy and **_how_ **do you even start a relationship without trust? Unless their all retarded (4) in this friggin' country…heh Kai I could understand but now its rubbing off onto **_Ray_**!!!...No Tyson stay calm…deep breaths…nice and calm… (sigh)'.**

**A loud thud against a wall brought his attention back to the Russian who had just punched the immaculate white wall across the room. Deciding that okay…they hadn't been very productive in their 'make stupid-Bryan understand' mission but by letting Tala make himself feel worse (and subsequently make Tyson feel worse) was not going to help any. So Tyson once again tried to alleviate Tala's anxiety and overall stress - despite his own - with a bit of hope. **

"**Ummm maybe he'll have calmed down by tomorrow and you could start up fresh. After sleeping he might decide that he wants to know why and you could…"**

"**Tell him what a prat he's being. Yes! I'm sure** _that'll_ **go down well!... Idiot!"**

**If Tala had been facing him instead of that wall Tyson might've been able to see that that last comment wasn't aimed at him. But instead he took it as such. His emotions especially his anger building over today, over this week, over Grandpa forcing him to go '"It'll do you good to get away" he said', over his friends accidentally getting in the way, over his team-mates suddenly turning into jerks, over Bryan being stupid 'And people call **_me_ **stupid', over Tala not being honest about what he thought, over the cold, over…well over **_everything_**, Tyson decided it was high time to leave. He needed to be alone tonight, no question. The sooner he got away from this catastrophe the better or he really would lose his cool and then it wouldn't be pretty – the Chief could vouch for that. And honestly these guys had enough to deal with, Tala felt bad enough already again for no real reason and Tyson didn't want to add any more volatile components to the mix.**

**His guilt coming right upfront Tyson quietly spoke "I'm sorry" before heading towards the door and what he hoped was peace. Although at that moment he wasn't mumbling to himself and so heard Tyson quite clearly Tala was unfortunately too wrapped up in his own emotions to realise another misunderstanding had taken place. One that was again likely to have repercussions if not dealt** **with soon. **

'**Of course (sigh)…I should have known it wouldn't be so easy…'**

**Tyson had just opened the front door and had come face to face with a sad and angry looking Bryan, a surprised Ray and a dutifully scowling Kai 'The Three Stooges **_again_** Oh what a lucky day.' (5)**

-------------------------------------------------

'**I'll go in get my things and walk out. I'm not going to let this get to me. I won't even look at…at** _him_**.'**

**Trudging up the building's stone cold stairs, Tala Ivanov's 6th floor apartment loomed not far away. The three climbers were eager to reach their goal and get out without hassle; the brown jacketed individual in particular found returning to that place for the second time today of a harder order than running an Olympic marathon right now. Although Bryan would never admit it he had over the past few minutes been praying no one would be in. So upon moving his key to the locked door, the fact that said door suddenly opened revealing one rather unhappy World Champion who he'd supposedly caught 'sleeping' with his lover – correction former lover - last night was now confidently (of all the nerve!) standing in the entranceway came as quite a nasty surprise. A surprise that clearly showed on the cheated boy's 'emotionless' façade.**

**His fellows were similarly thinking as they stared at the person holding the door even though none had knocked for attention.**

'**What the hell is **_he _**doing here?! Even after being caught red-handed he still has the cheek to come back here so soon after!? If I was still in charge he wouldn't be moving by the time**_I_ **was done.' **

'**Tyson?...Damn. Kai looks ready to kill and Bryan…It was supposed to be in and out nothing to it. Now…'**

**Now his immediate shock quickly turns to outrage as the lilac-haired blader clenches his keys hard enough to bruise his palms, while his mask effectively slides back into place leaving only his cold eyes to blaze with absolute fury. Still Bryan finds himself without the ability to form words. So his brief once-upon-a-time team mate perfectly voices what he cannot help thinking.**

"**Wow. You've been here 5 minutes and already you're comfortable enough to answer his door!" Kai's mock astonished voice dripping with sarcasm as he continued his sub-zero scowling towards the younger Japanese.**

"**Sorry but I could have sworn you hadn't even touched the door when I opened it. So I hardly see how I'm meant to have answered it." Tyson simultaneously thinking 'Finally! If only my aggravation had kicked in before'.**

"**Grrr Look. I came to get my spare wallet and jacket I left here the other day. (Gritting his teeth) Getoutofmyway and then **_he's all yours_**." **

**Biting back the urge to make a very sarcastic reply like 'Oh really? How truly sweet of you it's what I've always wanted' Tyson instead settled for alerting Tala since letting the three boys in wasn't his right to make. "Yo Tala! Get out here you have visitors!" **

"**Visitors? Who would be…Oh" The red head came to an abrupt halt in the interior doorway the moment he recognised the others. He had been ranting to himself the whole time non-stop since Tyson had left but had found himself at a loss for something to do. Idly pacing around his apartment he had come across the guest bedroom and noticed the overkill of blankets and towels still in position across the bed and floor, deciding that it needed to be cleared up anyway, he set about doing so simply as a means to occupy himself. The dressing gown and two towels lying by the side of the bed were simple enough to return to their rightful place in the bathroom. The 14 tog double duvet quilt for his bed caused some hassle – as it had the night before – to get it back to his room without falling or knocking something else over. The 20 tog single quilt that was only ever used in emergencies or for guests because the thing was too heavy and warm usually for him or any of his other friends, since they were all used to the cold anyway; was always stored wrapped up at the top of the wardrobe, where he had initially found it upon moving in. Despite being a single duvet it was still a sweat inducing chore (particularly in the warmth of the room) to get it rolled up, its folds strapped together within the belt clasp and stuffed neatly into its small space of the wardrobe. Tala had just turned to change the bed when Tyson called for him. He retreated from the room undoing the top half of his shirt in the process, thinking since he still hadn't turned off the heating from before it was high time he did so – 'Its boiling in here!' – and walked towards his front door. **

**Bryan immediately noticed the sweat glistening off his former lover, as well as his slightly flushed face and rather rumpled, half done up loose shirt and assumed what his brain had been assuming all day. The most extreme possibility; only this time he was not going to turn tail and run nor stand staring like some dimwit. This time he was determined to leave with, what Bryan thought as 'some dignity'.**

**Almost sneering Bryan glanced at Tyson "Well, you've certainly been giving it to him haven't you little one?"**

**Tyson bristled at that; he was anything but** _little_

"**At least I know what that bastard found wrong with me. Who would have thought all that energy you carry could be resituated to keep your cock up longer" So maybe he also wanted some payback. Which he somewhat got as the comment sent Tyson into a full body blush.**

"**You moron! If I just wanted some easy fucks I would never have gone to you in the first place!"**

**Completely ignoring the red head, Bryan continued with his vulgar as though the subject was anything as normal as chatting about the weather. Not that one would ever get the cold older teen to pointlessly chat about anything never mind the weather. "Of course, I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised to find you hard together. It's a wonder I didn't walk in during mid-climax. Now that might have been interesting. Maybe you could have shown me how** _fucked up_ **you both are!"**

**Hoping to prevent some massive fight from breaking out: Tala was almost completely red in the face – heating not to blame – Ray noticed Tyson had tensed after that last comment and looked to be grinding his teeth, Kai simply looked like a panther waiting to pounce (if it came to that) and Bryan, he wasn't so sure of, partially due to being unable to see his face. All Ray knew was he didn't want things to get any worse, though the Chinese was still dreading the prospect of interrupting even as he placed a gentle hand on Bryan's shoulder, which was jerkily shrugged away. "Bry…you don't have to do this. In and out, it's your things they can't stop you…nothing to it. We've got your back, you know that."**

"**Don't worry yourself Ray; I'm not in any rush. But I think these buggers are." Turning back to the open apartment Bryan mocked in disgust "We'll let you get back to your** _activities_**".**

**His left eye severely twitched as the last reserves of his control were rapidly thrown to the wind. He had quickly gotten over his minor embarrassment before to absorb enough of Bryan's point-of-view to have reached his limit on listening and simply **_allowing_** this crap to continue. So with quickened breath and moving to the right, away from the entrance though still holding the door, Tyson stopped gaping and started acting, though to what end he could only hope.**

"**Oh for Kami's sake! Stop standing there like a twit and come in already! You really are fussing over nothing, but since you insist why bother having to come back here at all! Take Ray's advice and **_get on with it**!!"**_

"**Actually Ty, I don't think I want to let him into my apartment, I think I'd rather tell him what a prat he's being after all!"**

"**Ty…??" listening and talking for the first time to his bastard 'boyfriend' "Very cute. I bet you screamed yourself hoarse with that one syllable huh." Said 'boyfriend' responded with a growl.**

"**STOP IT! Enough. You're going off on a tangent Bryan from what the real situation is and your two stooges…"**

"**Hey!"**

"**Tyson!"**

"…**here aren't helping any. Their not giving you any support other than to make it look like the odds are against us being in the right and you in the wrong – which you are!" glancing behind to the other two "why are you gawking around like you've actually got a say in this?! If you really want to help Bryan out you'd be working towards alleviating the turmoil by perhaps…oh I don't know… finding out how this whole business began in the first place and why! How the fuck are you supposed to solve a problem if you don't even know all the details!? Instead you temporarily dye your hair blonde and act like complete bimbos!! HOW IS THAT HELPING?" **

'**I'm loosing it and fast. But heh...I don't care. I'm not gonna take one more piece of crap from them. Not today.'**

"**Why you little…" Kai although initially in shock from the Japanese's forceful outburst had gone into full 'Death Glare' mode and looked on the brink of strangling his younger companion. Ray on the other hand had stiffened at the younger's words; he was no longer his reputable calm self but instead had crossed over to the realm of the angry. Fists clenched, eyes reduced to slits and fangs slightly bared; he also was near the end of his limits. **

**Patience gone the navy-haired teen moved suddenly grabbing Bryan's shirt and yanks him inside. Tyson moves a usually unmovable object due to his action's complete unexpectedness, which incidentally takes everyone by surprise. "Just come in already.** _Your activities _**will only take a moment."**

**After briefly stumbling for five steps, Bryan roughly yanks himself out of Tyson's grasp glaring with no lacings of humour "**_Don't touch me_**. Must you butt into **_every_**thing…(smirk)…or **_everyone_**..?"**

**Tyson couldn't stop himself. Before anyone could move he'd punched the irrational lilac blader…hard. Least to say slightly stunning his companions as they momentarily watched (or in Bryan's case felt) the other hit the floor. Bryan was upon his feet rivalling Kai's infamous glares with one of his own within a second though and Ray had simultaneously rushed forward to hold back Tyson – although rather tempted to knock some sense into him as well – who seemed more than willing to duke it out right then and there despite the fact he was probably heavily outmatched. **

**Glaring determinedly at Bryan and before anyone else could speak or move he heatedly continued on more seriously than before.**

"**If you've ever trusted Tala as a friend…captain…whatever! You'll at least give him five minutes…"**

"**I warned you. Touchmeagain and you **_won't_ **get back up."**

"**Five minutes Bryan, five measly minutes that's all I ask!" shrugging out of Ray's grip.**

"**What for?... I know all I need to! Why would I want to listen to the **_explicit_ **details!?"**

"**Has everybody lost their will to reason today?! Haven't you ever heard the term compromise? Or is that **_beyond _**you? I'm the one that's supposed to be overly stupid and stubborn…yet I'm not the one having a **_fucking tantrum over absolutely nothing_**!!! Listen to Tala for five minutes and then I'll leave you well enough alone. You can do whatever you want, _I _won't stop you. You can threaten me all you like Bryan but _I_ won't stop until you give him five minutes and **_actually_** pay attention! GOT IT!"**

**Throughout his entire speech Bryan had been getting more and more worked up that he was barely holding it together. The others who had stayed relatively quiet were all well aware of how thin the ice Tyson was walking on was, as Bryan growled out his response to the younger's ultimatum "Don't you **_dare_** tell me…"**

"_Are you that up yourself_**?! Do I have to tie you down just to get you to stay put. What's **_five_** minutes plus getting your stuff and afterwards never…(huffing) if you so wish…standing foot in either of our presences **_again_**!?"**

**Slowly deliberately Kai attempted to diffuse current hysterics despite being overly angry himself…specifically towards his rival "Perhaps you should accept; five minutes, not a second more. Then it's all over." **

"**Yeah we'll wait for you and that's that."**

**Almost not daring to hope Tala held his breath anyway as he waited silently for his lovers answer before releasing in relief, realising the Japanese had just given him the opportunity to set things right…**

…**Bryan had concurred.**

----------------------------------------

**Almost 3pm in the Russian capital city the forecasted weather began to rear its fierce front. Tourists who were unused to the weather conditions started to rush through their activities as the winds picked up, the already cold temperature dropped and a light but soon to become heavy rain/hail mixture precipitated over the city landscape. Locals who were familiar with these storms but still knew better than to be caught in one followed in the tourist's example at a less frantic pace. A couple miles from the city centre an apartment block containing five certain beybladers stood strong, waiting for the wind to once again try to bring it down. **

**Two currently ex-boyfriends had retreated to the red-head Tala's lounge to talk, or rather he would talk, Bryan would listen. The black haired and blue/grey haired teens; Ray and Kai were being forcefully, much to their anger and annoyance, pushed out of the apartment by their similarly irritated team-mate Tyson; who incidentally had insisted upon the former two sitting in the lounge.**

"**Come on…out! Lets give these guys some privacy, they do not need you two looming over like a bad cloud." Tyson said with a commanding nudge at his friends towards the door. **

**Pulling out of the boys grasp Kai, a regular to disliking being pushed around clearly expressed this loathing without any need for words and said back "Watch it Kinomiya! You're on my last nerve."**

"**Ooh scary….not." since both Ray and Kai had stopped, Tyson grabbed their shoulders again and with slightly more authority pushed them right out the door "Move it! Now!" stepping out himself the navy-haired teen shut the door behind him well aware of the glares his fellows were aiming at him before turning around. He had been right in his assumption and if looks could maim and injure, he'd probably be permanently crippled by now (6). **

"**Your one to order us around Ty…you're the problem here…" mocked Ray, his fangs clearly showing.**

"**And you're the rubbish cheerleaders. Look…you haven't even remembered your pathetic little pom-poms" Tyson replied officially pissed off. **

…**Though so were his companions… **

**Harshly growling "What the hell do you think **_you're_** playing at Kinomiya? Do you really believe your actions of moments ago will atone for last night, or be of any help at all!? Thanks to you insisting upon making this mess of yours even bigger, it is very likely those two will never get around this **_any _**time soon!"**

"**And how about listening to **_my_** side of the story as Bryan's doing with Tala right now? There are two sides to every..."**

"**You were right in one thing Tyson; it is not entirely our business. If Bryan mentions it then fair enough, otherwise listening to some lame excuse from you is unnecessary."**

"**Lame excuse?!! I don't need to excuse myself for sleeping 'with' Tala because whoever said 'sleeping with' meant having sex!"**

**Snorting Kai answered "It's a common fact that even someone as dumb as you should be well aware of."**

"**Anyway never mind your little excuse you haven't even apologised! If you actually want to be of some good use before the end of today it's the least you can do, instead of standing around like an utter idiot!" **

"**Ray…"**

"**Don't Ray me Tyson!! You're always being so impulsive in everything you do** _especially_ **of late! You can't go through life thinking without consequence and expecting everyone to be fine about it!! Because when you screw up** _royally _**as you have done today, it reflects on your friends almost as badly as it does on you! And I personally, am not going to stand for this immaturity you've displayed since **_we_ **got here!" **

"**That goes double for me!"**

"**Well geez I'm sorry I EXIST!" practically screaming the last part in hurt and disappointment more than anger. 'Again with the not listening! Those...those morons…how can they be so high and mighty and then complain about the same thing to me?...They don't even know the full story and yet they still…Aargh! Fuck this!' Finally having gotten sick of all of them, Tyson quickly turns around and stalks down the stairs determined to not let them see how badly their words burned. Neither Ray or Kai stopped him nor said a word as he disappeared from their sight, yet his last words to them did create a small pang of concern and guilt and for a brief moment the normally kind, caring and calm Chinese wondered if he'd been a little** _too _**harsh. **

**So with nothing but a short-sleeved t-shirt and a flimsy jacket, Tyson Kinomiya stepped out into the worsening conditions of the storm; visibility minimum and temperature near freezing, he walked away without any concern of his direction…**

Continued…

**

* * *

****If you like it, hate it either way give me your opinion. I put a lot of effort into this one and I want to know what people think. Flames, Comments, Criticisms; ALL are welcome. A hate review is far more valuable (useful) than no comment whatsoever.**

(1) I couldn't remember if he had a surname or not, nor could I remember what other people had used so I came up with one of my own. Moroz is not exactly Russian but it is close enough and since its meaning is 'Frost' I thought that fitted Bryan quite well in accordance to the 1st season.

(2) Oj bozhe moj bozhe! is basically Oh My God! in the closest I could get to Russian since spelling it and whatnot in Russian English is difficult without using their character alphabet, even more so when your reference points are grandparents from Ukraine and Belarus wherein the language, though similar, is not exactly the same. I just thought it would sound better...

(3) For some reason some people have no idea what 'mardy' is. So I'm telling you here to stop it appearing elsewhere. It's someone who's having a kind of sulky tantrum - that's the closest I can explain because to me mardy is just someone being mardy...

(4) No flames please this is fiction conversation not actual prejudice.

(5) Just to be safe – No I don't own 'The 3 Stooges'. For any who might be wondering I was picturing Moe as Kai, Curly as Ray and Joe as Bryan….Don't ask for my reasoning it kind of fails all logic :p

(6) Too often I see the whole "If looks could kill…" concept and thought something different would be good.

The original direction of this fic and the fic itself mutated, if you like, with the end result only slightly dissimilar to the original plan. (Shrugs) Just thought you'd like to know, considering it was supposed to be 4000-5000 words max!!

It was written as a one-shot but its too long to put in all in one go. So I've split it up into three parts, it was then only supposed to be two but like I said it mutated. Part 2 is about 9000 words and Part 3 is about 8000words. If this one was too long for one chapter or you think the others will be I can be tempted to split this into four ways instead of three. Let me know.

**IF your down here I will assume you have read it sooo REVIEW please Thank You!**


	2. Popsicle 1b

Title: The Little Popsicle part 1b

Summary: An icy accident helps create a wave of problems and feelings that will test the relationships of five certain bladers. R&R first-ish fic, Yaoi.

Disclaimer: same as previous chapter.

Warnings: Same as before.

Notes:

'thinking' and "talking" "(motions/actions while talking)"

* * *

**Tap/tap/tap/tap….tap/tap/tap/tap**

"**(yawn) can't I shutdown yet kiddo…I've been working on this data all day" whined the computer. (7)**

"**I'm almost done Dizzy…I just want to finish up the modifications on Draceil and then all of Max's testing today won't go to waste…could you see how…"**

"**Yeah yeah I'm on it Chief…(mumbles) talk about slave driven or what…"**

"**Hey Chief, it doesn't have to be finished today or anything. I'm not in any rush you know…"**

"**Hi Max. I've almost finished just the last few touches with Dizzy's approval."**

**Sitting down on the table across from Kenny, Max watched as the brown-haired teen fiddled around with Draceil and the trusty laptop that was never left anywhere. After several minutes Max realised something and decided to ask Kenny about it.**

"**Kennny…you know on Tuesday when we all decided to visit the Kremlin at Red Square together…"**

**Kenny glanced over his machine to show he was listening "Yeah?"**

"**Why didn't you come along? I remember you saying on the plane if there was one place you wanted to go it be that, because there wasn't enough time the last time we were here. So why then did you absolutely refuse to go with the rest of us?"**

"**…**"

"**I mean, I think Ray was also aware on how keen you were over that place, but when he and I tried to coax you along, you practically had a fit." **

"**I went yesterday, in my own time." Kenny replied looking back at his screen.**

"**Why though? On the same note you've spent most of the time away from the rest of us…avoiding us lot even…what are we diseased or something?" Max said grinning.**

"**…I've been avoiding Tyson only." Still concentrating on Dizzy's data.**

"**Eh?" that was not the answer Max had been expecting. Nor did it make any sense, merely increased his confusion.**

"…**(tap/tap/tap)…"**

"**Chief, say that again. I must not have heard you right."**

**About to answer the blonde, Kenny was interrupted by Dizzy telling him she was all done and without waiting for a response saved and shutdown. Looking at the results, Kenny held up a finger to signify to Max that he should wait a minute and completed the necessary adjustments on Draceil before completely shutting his laptop down.**

"**You heard me Max (looking up at said person). I have been avoiding Tyson not anybody else. I'm sorry if it seemed that way."**

**Stunned Max shook himself together though continued to be utterly confused with what his friend was saying. 'Why on earth would Kenny be avoiding Tyson, it makes no sense. He's known him for longer than any of us and is the most used to Tyson's attitude changes. So then why…?' the last word he spoke out loud as that was the only way he would get an answer to his question.**

"**Because I know from experience what he's like at this time of year. I'm actually surprised he agreed to come along after the original date was changed, though I think his grandfather had something to do with that. By the way here's the newly improved Draceil just as you requested."**

"**Thanks, I'll give it a whirl tomorrow 'cause I'm not going outside when it's like this. Urm…what do ya mean by from experience and stuff…?"**

"**Experience from a few years back taught me to be careful around him this time of year, although every year it's the same. For about a week up to the date, don't ask me why….but he is almost impossible to get along with. I decided after last year that next – this – year I would stay well out of the range of fire. I'd like to keep my head firmly attached to my shoulders, thank you and not bitten off!"**

**Waving his hands around in an impatient gesture…"Wait. Hold-up. What the heck are talking about Kenny?? You're not even talking computer gibberish to me and yet you're still not making any sense!" If Max had been confused before he was even more bewildered now. **

"**Come on Max…His Mom!"**

"**Huh? What about his Mom?"**

"…**?...W-wait. I thought you knew!? I would have thought he'd have told you…or at least mentioned it." Kenny had this distinct feeling he had mentioned something he shouldn't have, like when you hear something about a friend and think that another of your friends has as well, so you tell them your opinion on the matter only to discover that they don't know and probably weren't supposed to know. 'Uh-oh. From the looks of Max's expression, he didn't know, so Tyson hasn't told him yet. The others probably have no clue either, which means they were not aware of how he could get…I guess that explains the lack of tension – not that it's an easy thing to believe. But I figured they would just ask me if they wanted confirmation – no wonder they've been dragging him along; hanging out seemingly without care, before coming back seeming pissed off at him for one thing or other…"**

**Kenny's rambling thoughts were interrupted by the still confused blue-eyed blader who was beginning to get a little annoyed over the whole thing and wished Kenny would stop being so mysterious all of a sudden and tell him clearly what he meant. **

"**Chief! Would you listen and please **_tell_ **me why you are avoiding Tyson and what this has to do with his Mother, who he has, for your information, never mentioned to me before!"**

"…**(sigh)…well I suppose…I'm not sure I should be telling you this but…you know that Tyson's Mother is dead right?..."**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Well today's the anniversary of that…" waving his hand outward in a manner that clearly says 'What more can I say?'**

"**W-Wha? You mean she died today…When? How? Why didn't he say anything?!" **

"**I thought he had to you at least, but then he's always been kind of private where his mother's involved. She died of a brain tumour (8) ten years ago in the night I believe. It's weird but…for the rest of the year he's absolutely fine if you mention her or if he sees a photo or something, you would almost think the incident had no effect on him whatsoever. But for about a week up to the date its like he deals with his loss by remembering his last week with her, he has some kind of 'system failure' and everything that might have built up because his Mom's gone comes back to bother him. He gets very little sleep due to bad dreams, though he doesn't get them at any other time of the year or so it seems, his defences are lower allowing things and people to get to him quicker and at the same time he gets agitated far faster. Although he does try to stay docile and his usual uplifting self, even though I _know _how he gets, it never works; he gets angry far too quickly and then **_literally _**has no control."**

"**Is that what you meant about experience…?"**

"**We're friends, I don't like to see him hurting or retreating into himself like he does, not when he's so different, so irrepressible for the remainder of the year. Yet in past years trying to comfort him, support or even just be there for him hasn't succeeded. At best I've been able to apologise, on his behalf, to the people he's lost it over; whenever he glared or grew tense around me I would back away and leave him for a bit, not really getting too close since every time around he told me that's what he wanted, but I would stick around – being cautious of course – in case he suddenly did need someone. The first year after we met he told me why he was in such an apathetic mood in the hopes I'd stay away except I didn't…couldn't…and until this year have never been able to."**

"**Why? What changed this year that you find you can stay away? I still don't understand…"**

"**Max…that first year I know I annoyed him, when this older kid who was pretty much twice his size bothered him over us using the swings I think it broke the camels back. He** _lost _**it. It didn't matter that he was 8 and this guy looked 14, that the guy could easily pick him up and likely squash him – none of that mattered. Tyson was in the process of his once a year mourning ritual where he expected to be left alone to despair, remember or maybe even forget so as to steel himself against the rest of the year, and thanks to me and that teen he had not been able to. He stood up in front of the guy, glared him right in the eye and gave him a verbal bashing like I'd never heard, but that wasn't it…it was the look on his face; in his eyes, the tightly coiled spring of his body that all screamed not to mess with him: **_Not here, not now!_** If you think you have **_ever_**seen him truly angry Max, without consequence, I promise you, you can think again. Because you haven't!" (9)**

"…**And last year that anger and vexation was aimed directly at me…because I guess I…got too close. Even Ty agreed that it would probably be safer for me to keep my distance and frankly as long as I don't look, talk or be near him, I can ignore that he's hurting, ignore that he's there…simply refusing anyone to help him past another year."**

"…**T-That's…that's deep. Still it kinda makes how he's been acting make sense. I think I understand now why Tyson's been sooo…not himself…" thinking over what the brunette had told him he couldn't help but be curious "So Chief, what did happen with that 'older guy'?"**

**Smirking the 'Chief' folded his arms and began relaying to Max the full spectacular event "Well…you should have seen that guy's face – it was priceless! It is actually quite funny now that I think about it; this big teenager looked absolutely petrified – like this waist-high Tyson was the bringer of the apocalypse or some stupid thing like that…"**

-------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile back at a certain apartment block two teens were patiently waiting for their friend to return from behind the closed door.**

"**Well Tala must have grabbed his interest. They've been in there almost ten minutes now."**

"**Hn." **

**Patience paying off, the apartment door is suddenly pulled open by Bryan; who seemingly refused to look up as he told them to come in. The most surprising thing, Kai noticed, was that he seemed to have a developed a light blush like he was embarrassed or something. And for this teen to have a red-look, even slightly, meant he had to be severely humiliated enough to not be able to control it.**

**Coming into the lounge, Falborg's holder returned to his seat on the couch across from the Wolf while he and Ray stood just to the side waiting on the verdict.**

"**Sit down, Bryan's not going anywhere yet and since you two have thoroughly rooted yourself into this it appears I need to explain everything to you as well now."**

**Taking the armchair seat, he sat while the Chinese seemed content to stand next to the arm on his right. He was about to comment when Bryan spoke up.**

"**Where is Tyson by the way? I…(murmurs) kind of need to apologise…"**

"**He left several minutes ago. You know we don't need to hear…" but Ray never got to finish as Tala sounding slightly disgusted demanded...**

"**Was this before or after he screamed at the pair of you?" **

"**You heard that?" even Kai looked slightly surprised. **

"**Ray I think the entire building heard him. Do I even want to know what unnecessary, misdirected possibly even un-founding things you said to him were?"**

"…**It was after."**

"**After eh Kai. 'Cause if I were you I would be hoping it was nothing too upsetting or you'll be doing some serious grovelling later. That is if your even bothered about practically ruining a long standing friendship over this little misunderstanding, because I had often thought of you guys as…maybe a little chaotic…but good…generally speaking of course…in the 'getting along' department. Only it seems between the pair of you, you have managed to completely fail that theory in one day."**

'**Oh for…' "Would you get to the point Ivanov."**

"**My **_point_**is simple Kai, as I told my idiot boyfriendhere: **_I didnot have an affair with Tyson last night, or at anytimetoday**…**_**but perhaps that wasn't clear enough for you so let me put it **_bluntly_**I have **_not_** had sex with your team-mate, I do **_not_** intend nor have I ever** _considered_ **the option of doing so and I do** _not_ **believe becoming intoxicated, as you put it, would honestly change that fact."**

"…" **two sets of speechless remarks could almost be seen rising from the silence in the room, as both tried to absorb this information despite the previous set they had been given.**

"**B-but…"**

"**Just tell them what you told me Tala. You can berate at them all you like afterwards…despite it being mainly my fault." – both Ray and Kai noticed the lilac-haired blader's sudden subdued attitude, which made them wonder how wrong they were for things to have taken such a turn of events. Impatient to know how badly he had interpreted today and just how much of what he had said through the course of this day to his Japanese friend was falsely berating, Ray asked:**

"**So…if you weren't um…with Ty, then what actually happened last night to get you into…well, that position this morning?"**

"**Simple…"**

_/Flashback/ _(10)

_How is it that the sun could be out and shining yet the cold wind that blew through the streets was not elevated even in the slightest? The locals of this historical country were more than used to this, but then some of the land's visitor's, who had been around long enough to know what it was like, were also familiar with the routine. _

_In spite of this chilly weather various people ranging from children to adults wore a thin/casual composite of clothing that was warm but which could do with being just a bit warmer, especially if they were planning to stay out too much longer than this mid-afternoon. _

_Having said that though, there were a few who either didn't mind or didn't seem to notice. Two, in particular, were very much unaware of the chilly atmosphere as the older paler young man stood outside the entrance to an old crafty looking gift shop off the centre of town. He was wearing black casual trousers and a dull white long sleeved top that ended below the neck; he had sharp azure eyes and deep red hair in a wicked style. If anyone he specifically knew walked past right now they would undeniably find it weird to see him stood as though window shopping outside a place that was really not his thing, and honestly the window displays were pretty pathetic. Little bits of long-forgotten trinkets stood in unimpressive boxes and sections of hand-made goods that looked more like failed or damaged or second-hand pieces rather than the newly made quality the price tags seemed to incline littered all remaining space. Not even the shop name looked exciting or particularly inviting, it really was fairly low-calibre and the Russian couldn't help but be amazed that it was still in business. All the more to wonder why the red head stood so resolutely outside then. _

_Upon strolling past he had glanced in the interior when a certain movement of blue and red had caught his eyes. Stopping to take a closer look his initial instincts had confirmed what he thought he saw and hence now was waiting for the occupant to leave – there was no way he was entering that cramped space, it looked like it would crumble into dust any minute as it was, no need to hurry the process along with him inside..._

_Vaguely thinking similar to his unknown voyeur outside, the slightly tanned individual concluded his brief curiosity of the small place and headed for the exit on the opposite side of the room, not buying a thing since he had not found anything remotely interesting. He was shorter than the other, a fact that was barely noticed as the exiting lad came to a stop on the shop's entrance step just above the ground. The lad wore a red cap on his dark blue hair, which was tied back in a small ponytail, a dark blue t-shirt replaced his regular yellow one (probably ran out or something), his red jacket however still adorned his chest and shoulders and dark blue jeans and shoes covered his lower body._

_The shorter stared straight at the taller as if trying to discern who it in fact was; the moment seemed to last longer than required as silence filled the air between them forming their own little world. Brown eyes unfocused on the image before them slowly cleared as recognition dawned upon the blunette, the other obviously in amusement rather than offence that his successor did not recognise him._

_Smirking and waving a hand in front of the boy's face "Hello, you remember me don't you? Or are you some kind of evil clone sent to confuse me?"_

"_...Huh?"_

_Sweat dropping slightly the red head decided to put the poor boy out of his confused misery "I'm kidding. Last time I checked my appearance hadn't changed that much...it's me Tala. Don't tell me you've only just woken up or something?"_

"_No no. Sorry Tala I was a million miles away..."_

"_(murmurs) no shit..."_

"_...So how are you? What are you doing here?" _

"_I live here" raising an eyebrow and enunciating every word._

"_...Hehe...oh yeah right" grinned Tyson rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Your weird you know that. I know your here on vacation because Kai called but why are you looking around poky little places like this...(gesturing to the shop)...I would have thought you would be sightseeing or absorbing the local beyblading or something?"_

"_We've done a lot of sightseeing since we got here and I think everyone needed some space so...(shrugging) I thought I'd do a little basic looking around myself."_

"_What? And pray you don't get lost" smirked Tala._

_Tyson vigorously nodded his head to the comment as he finally moved off the entryway and onto the sidewalk. The two continued a bit down the road in the direction Wolborg's owner had initially been heading, still chit-chatting away._

_A little while later when the omnipresent orb of fire began to disappear behind dull grey clouds, depriving even more the environment beneath it of its light and minimal warmth while the already chilly breeze picked up slightly in gusto, the two companions came into a clearing of street often reserved for sport. The medium-sized area surround by smallish walls and flora consisted of a court for basketball, netball, football and the like as could be observed by the multiple painted lines and curves upon the tarmac ground at one end and two blue beyblade dishes, nowhere as big as the stadium versions or quite as tiny as the portable dishes but still fairly reasonable in size, at the other end. So as not to extend into each other's play area, a seven foot high brick wall with two gaps where three people could walk abreast through on either side, stood in the middle separating the particular sports._

_As per usual their conversation eventually redirected to Beyblade and with very little persuasion, the two found themselves agreeing to a friendly match. Although not per usual, it had been the blunette who slightly resisted the suggestion made by the blood red red-head (who wanted to practice a new move on his tough rival) rather than the other way around. Soon the pair were standing opposite in perfect position; Tala with his back to the wall summing his opportunity to test for the first time in proper battle and against an worthy opponent his and his bitbeast's move, and with Tyson facing it, doing very little thinking and instead merely going through the paces required to launch, blade and call forth Dragoon when the correct chance arrived. Perhaps the lad opposite had noticed the subtly subdued attitude coming from the normally excited-about-any-match Japanese as they counted down but he didn't let it bother him. _

_With a whoosh of air and metal the two blades speedily flew out into an arc above the blue dish, before landing gracefully within. Immediately they clashed then sprang apart, then moved back in again as though one was a mirror image of the other and no matter how hard the original tried to beat the copy, it simply wasn't possible, just as it was impossible for the copy to overcome the original. _

_Continuing to dance about one another trying to find an opening, dodging, meeting head on, skilfully attacking and defending in accordance to the other, both blades increased in performance, speed and anticipation with every passing moment. After almost being pushed out, Tala called forth his ice wolf, Wolborg to counter Tyson's next full frontal assault, succeeding in stopping said blade in its tracks before relentlessly banging it backwards…one, two, three times… on the third strike Tyson's blade followed the backward push and arced around to the other side of the dish, where in which the Japanese succeeded in calling his storm dragon, Dragoon forth. _

_Tala knew the time to release his new attack was almost upon him or for this occasion he wouldn't get the chance to try it out for real. He could see his friend reaching the point of wanting to finish, which meant if he did not do something soon he would either be beaten or forced to complete this battle before he would have liked to end it. Finding the right opportunity then, he and Wolborg concentrated on their next new move that would – hopefully – create an ending where he did not lose…after all they were all competitive in this sport by nature, right?_

_And while Tyson was aware Tala wanted to experiment on him that did not mean he knew what was coming…_

_Unbeknownst to the pair were five children tossing, bouncing and generally mucking around with a basketball behind the brick wall. Considering the racket they were making, their presence should have been obvious. One; a green haired lad currently pretending to throw the reddish-brown ball but always pulling it backwards at the last moment, was shouting to his mates that they would not be able to "catch this" when he finally got around to throwing it. A set of small yet rowdy looking twins were yelling at him to "get on with it!" while one or two on the opposing side tried to tackle the ball away. The black haired lad that had initially tried to snatch what was his ball away skidded round for a second try and partially succeeded by knocking the first off-balance, which resulted in him wildly throwing their object of desire for any to catch. _

_Except instead of being caught and despite the furthest away member running and jumping backwards no less to get it, it still sailed right overhead, bouncing once…twice…three times past the boundary wall._

_The owner insisted the lad retrieve his possession and so the boy; no older than eight with brown hair followed the spherical plaything past the wall keeping his eyes fixed on it and only it. The basketball therefore provided the perfect distraction as the boy relentlessly scrambled after it paying no attention to the obvious battle just up ahead._

_Tala and Wolborg were fully focused themselves seeing their perfect opportunity to let loose with their new "Ice Stasis Attack!" (11), a rather neutral yet exceptionally powerful play that, although an attack could also be used as a defence strategy. Designed to freeze anything (living, non or otherwise) it came into contact with inside a steel-hard casing of solid ice of sub-zero temperatures for an unlimited amount of time. This followed by say a strong frontal or another show of the same move would theoretically wipe out their opponent. _

_Either way just as Tala finished shouting the words and as Wolborg moved to carry them out, the young lad dived for the ball after its third small bounce with the idea of getting to it before it could move out of his reach again. Unfortunately his dive – while succeeding in snagging his desired object – sent him straight into the left side and back of a certain concentrating red-head, which incidentally caused him to topple to the ground; jerkily surprising him off his concentration and co-ordination…_

…_which simultaneously threw Wolborg off as well…Wolborg who had just at that split-second been about to release his "Ice Stasis Attack" at Dragoon…_

…_who also dodged to the right…_

…_only to realise moments too late a block was needed not a dodge…_

…_as Wolborg's previously excellent aim went straight by the blue storm dragon; unnervingly now aimed at a certain Japanese!_

_The move worked to perfection; solidifying the blunette almost completely in diamond-white ice from foot to just above the lower lip of his mouth on immediate contact…_

…_Dragoon simultaneously stopped and disappeared…_

…_and Tala, his ice-wolf and the brunette crashed upon the concrete, momentarily giving wind dominance over all movement._

_Annoyed Tala stared daggers at the one who caught him so off-guard "Damn kid, should watch where you're going! Is that too much to ask?!" with said kid profusely apologising thanks to the pissed glare he had the pleasure of receiving. Briefly thinking 'well there was nothing that could be done now – what happened happened, no point in murdering the child' – Tala glanced opposite only to discover that might not be such a bad idea...before scrambling over to his friend who, where his skin was exposed, was already really pale and red and his head of blue hair noticeably shaking._

_Knowing he would be unable to defrost Tyson out in the cold, knowing from training experiences that trying to break the stasis with his blade would be extremely dangerous and deciding upon a plan of action, he turned to the kid for help in getting Tyson somewhere warm, and the nearest place was his own apartment. _

_No doubt feeling guilty, though more likely knowing if he didn't help, those eyes might turn into real daggers and strike him down – it sure felt like that! That guy was staring into his very soul, his – he could just hear his sister call – beautiful azure eyes killing him from the inside out! – tossed the ball back and called over his best mate to help with the lifting, as the unlikely trio hastily made their way to the Russian's abode. _

_/End of Flashback/_

"**Hang on there is more" Tala interrupted Ray and Kai before they could ask what happened next and why his 'explanation' failed to explain very little at all.**

"**The little brats scampered off as soon as we got Tyson inside, leaving me to sort the 'popsicle' out. Between chiselling, chipping – mostly with a fire-rod, hammer and my hands – hot water and towels, I eventually managed to break him out of Wolborg's cage. Though by this point he was violently shivering non-stop, skin was pale or blue, in and out of consciousness, as well as many other symptoms for someone in moderate to severe hypothermia. We've all…well (looking at Ray) I don't know about you…but us three have all had some training from that blasted Abbey and living here…well its good to know some survival skills…"**

"**I may not know much, but I'm sure I've read somewhere that you're not supposed to give hypothermic victims alcohol? Yet Tyson said that you…"**

"**Yeah yeah I gave him a small shot of whiskey, didn't remember that little detail until after I'd given it to him, did I?! Of course this was all before I called the doctor, honestly, since I don't know everything. I'd not called an ambulance for the simple reason I didn't know how long they would take and then there wouldn't be enough means in the transport to thaw him out anyway…they would have to take him to the main building first…(shrugging one shoulder) there did not seem much point. I already knew your not supposed to move a victim as it could be dangerous, particularly if the person is more than mildly affected, but there was no way I would defrost anything with **_that_ **weather in place!"**

"**So you moved him, and called help, then what?"**

"**Patience would you. Upon describing his condition, my doctor believed that calling in emergency services would prove no more helpful; that I should follow his instructions, and only call in extra help if his condition worsened or did not alleviate at all in the next few hours. Fortunately it didn't come to that…"**

"…**So I turned the heating down – I'd turned it up to get the ice off – removed his soaked clothes and wrapped him securely with blankets, towels, whatever I could get my hands on …though careful not to do any smothering…course going to find if I had any foil, which I did not, I returned to find him paradoxically undressing(12)…well at least he was** _moving_ **I suppose. From there I simply followed doctor's orders to ignore the periphery, to give warmed sugar water at least until he had reached a desirable temperature and to add heat compresses to the major arteries where possible. It is _not_ an experience I wish to go through again, especially not with one as stubborn as he. For the first hour I had to watch him like a hawk; he was constantly trying to undress, mumbling like crazy and wouldn't intake the water unless I forced it down his throat…" that brought a few smirks, even to the dejected lilac Bryan. **

"…**There did not seem to be any progress at first…still shivering, he at least knew sleep was a bad idea and while I tried keeping him awake through conversation, half the time I couldn't understand what he was saying and the other half he'd fall into unconsciousness anyway…supposedly you can regain two degrees Celsius per hour (shrugging slightly), yet I didn't exactly have a thermometer to check…remind me Bryan (pointing) we are buying one just in case…but within the next hour or more I noticed he was not shivering quite so violently as before and not only were the blackouts now almost non-existent, his speech was also slowly improving. We basically continued that way for several more hours. Eventually the blue complexion was lost, motor function improved, shivering even less though still cold and still a little dazed." Tala retold.**

**Since he had gone through all this in great detail with his no-longer former boyfriend, the red-head was deliberately giving the quickest rundown possible "We ended up gradually turning the room temperature up over time, I suppose with all that ice and weather it was doing a good job of keeping things cold, but it was gone midnight before we dared move and began ingesting more solid foods on top of the water mixture. It was also becoming clear that his arms had superficial frostbite and nothing more – simple enough to treat, but later… I did not want to cause an afterdrop after all of those hours beforehand. We successfully moved from here to the guest bedroom, where I had intended to use the bed's covers to warm him some more before allowing him to sleep. It was obvious the lad was not going to last much longer, no matter how…** _interesting_ **our chat topics were and at least this way I had hoped to create more warmth, now that there was less danger. I had been concerned earlier of the hefty quilts constricting or suffocating him some how." Tala's slight slip of the tongue caused more than one eyebrow to rise. That had been the first time, from the moment he had started his calm report, that he had showed his own feelings on Tyson's accident…Tala had actually admitted to being concerned…out loud no less! Funny though, neither occupants noticed he did not seem all that bothered about it.**

_/Flashback/_

"_How long is this gonna go on Tal? I do not like being cold and I still am here!" goose bumps underneath the thick covers; trembling even beneath his borrowed boxers and t-shirt._

_The Blue-haired Japanese had just effectively been raised in rank_ _by being allowed to move to a more comfortable place and position; that is lying snuggled beneath two duvets with the white towel that had covered his freezing body before still in place, but with all the other bits on the floor or on top of the already heavy quilts. Tyson had wondered at one point what he looked like with the entire assortment of blankets, towels and dressing gowns that his predecessor owned securely wrapped around him; the red-head in question not having any kind of sleeping bag, polypropylene layers, aluminium i.e. the kitchen foil Tala had seemingly took forever to 'find' while he, Tyson, discovered he was way too warm…Tyson still did not quite understand why his friend flew off the handle with him over that 'episode'…or sheets of plastic bigger than for covering something like one of his fingers! _

_While Tyson had asked why these things, or lack of, were a problem he was simply and eventually told "…because my doctor advised such materials as best for this particular situation." – 'eventually' told as the first set of answer/questions was due to Tala's complete lack of understanding. To him the sentence sounded right but apparently it came out more like: _

"_..Ryes sno aving…dose fing suportent?" (Why is not having those things important?)_

_And took almost four attempts to get his meaning across…something that had immediately put a dampener on conversation. _

_Now though, he had, according to Tala reached a suitable core temperature to not only move – except his continual slow trips to the bathroom – but also be placed somewhere that did not constrict and subsequently completely insulate him quite so much…I mean for Kami's sake he wasn't even allowed to reach his hand out to grasp the glass of sugary crap Tala kept shoving down him! And for some weird reason the memory felt like ages ago, even though it was only a few hours in fact…most of his memories for the beginning of the evening seemed to come through a haze and that one, where 'Mr. I know what's best so just do as your told' contradicted his words to help him by choking him, was not an exception._

_Yet with all this in mind, Tyson still felt cold, still shivered and only by a serious amount of concentrating could he get himself to stop…though that did not appease his multitude of goosebumps and he still was unhappy about falling to sleep…a concept getting extremely hard to fight off. _

_Tala must have been aware of this as he had not yet left and for the past few minutes – while he had been 'thinking' away – had been trying to start up conversation, not realising that Tyson was not listening to a single word…_

"_Well, what do you think?"_

"…_.huh? Oh! Sorry Tal what were you saying??"_

_Tyson saw him sigh and roll his eyes while responding that it didn't matter. Feeling a little guiltily "Go on, I promise I'm listening this time!"_

"_I was saying you probably should notify someone in the morning as to where you are, because if there is still something wrong then I'm thinking it might be best if we take you to the doctor. What do ya think?"_

"_Yeeeeahhh" the word coming out around a large yawn followed by another large shiver/shudder._

_Slipping a hand beneath the layers causing a noticeable gasp from the one below him, Tala felt Tyson's throat, chest, left arm and forehead areas noticing for what felt like the hundredth time his rival was still cold and dimply to touch, when on any other occasion the amount of layers…plus heating, would entail large amounts of sweating. Taking a glance at his face Tala also saw the rapid blinking and unfocused pupils of one desperately refusing sleep and failing with every second._

"_Tala…can I not have some caffeine so I can stay awake…I don't wanna be like in those movies where the person doesn't wake up again!"_

"_No. I didn't re-hydrate you for nothing." 'Though maybe I should have some if I want to stay conscious for much longer…another round of shivers??? There's nothing more I can do to add warmth…! Oh wait yes there is, the oldest trick in the book…figured I would have to stay in here anyways so why not exchange our body heats in the meantime…' _

_Deciding so Tala pulls his white sweatshirt off, removes his trousers – much to Tyson's surprise – and slides carefully into bed, slipping his right arm underneath the stunned lad's back with his left circling the other's waist to pull him close and tight against his own body._

_Tyson who had tensed on such close contact hesitantly asked "Um…Tala…what??"_

"_Shh it's the only thing left to do. So you better get comfortable."_

"_Err…O-okay." Shifting down to rest his head upon the proffered shoulder while slightly turning sideways into that warm, mildly sweaty body behind him, Tyson did as he was told. Of course the red-head had been ungodly warm for the past few hours…at least the remaining chill upon the body before him helped as a kind of icebox. _

_/End Flashback/_

"…**Sometime after that he, and then I fell asleep, only to wake up rather late to this untrusting sod."**

**Tala's three house guests remained silent throughout his telling, continuing to keep in silence for long minutes after he had finished; the first having heard it all before, realising long before this he had more than one mistake to atone for, whereas the other two stayed deep in thought trying to absorb and comprehend everything told.**

'**Talk about being deluded…! Kuso!'**

'**Looks like we should have listened to his side of the story…he's right…Kai and myself have really made a mess of this!'**

"**Our talk in your outside landing wasn't completely centred on this though. Since we came almost a week ago, Tyson's been acting up and it was that that played as much part in our role today."**

"**Acting up??" questioned Tala.**

"**Yeah acting up…like mood swings, going off, pushing people into freezing waters…"**

"**I think you'll find he didn't…"**

"_That's_** what Max said, what do you two know that I don't?"**

"**Remember that look he gave us earlier in the lobby before Bryan arrived…"**

"**What? That dumbstruck sort of dazed look?"**

"**Hmm. He had the same expression after you'd fallen in. I think it was an accident."**

"**So how about your fingers? Was **_that_** an accident too?"**

**Looking up suddenly interested in the conversation, Bryan asked "What about Kai's fingers?" to be told by Ray that coming back the other day, Tyson had entered he main room first slamming the door backwards behind himself just as Kai began to cross the threshold; the heavy pine door had slammed onto his four fingers gripping onto the door jamb and in part, his face that had, of course, been in the way. Little other incidents were exchanged before the red-head spoke up again with his 'outside that little shop' and Tyson's lack of enthusiasm over a beyblade match yesterday references. **

**By this point Bryan had moved away from the sofa to the big spanning windows on the other side of the room looking out onto the massive expanse of the city below, which was currently obscured by a mass blizzard of grey clouds, sheets of rain and sleet and ice everywhere around. **

"**That's all very interesting (not sounding least bit interested) but how are you guys planning to get home in this?"**

**Also moving to the window Tala exclaimed..."Get home? They can stay here, it's not like I don't have the space. Besides you can't go out in that…you wouldn't be able to see anything for starters and I'm not being responsible for another set of hypothermic victims!"**

**Indeed they all stayed put not in the least wishing to go out in that cold hell and settling down with hot drinks – everyone but Ray had coffee, he had tea in case you're wondering – they continued to relax for the remains of the evening. They talked some more, Tala finally reached for an icepack to stop at least **_some_** of the swelling around Bryan's cheek although it was a bit late for such a move, they even tried watching some film on the television about some vampire rock god and a queen or something, it was not very good…scratch that it was crap and while they could have changed channel there was nothing else on and…well….lets be honest here…there was nothing else to do. While Tala made a good point, Kai then made an even better one…saying that he would rather **_do_** nothing than watch this pathetic idiocy. Still though they sat there and fell asleep there on those sofas five minutes before its end. **

**They slept quite comfortably while said television continued spurting out rubbish no one in their right mind would watch, flickering and blinking all alone in the dark.**

------------------------------------------------

'**Stupid…stupid…stupid! Why did I ever agree to this?! (sigh) should have known it'd turn out badly…' one lonely blunette proceeded to berate himself as he continually stormed further away from his own points of reference and completely failing to notice it. If he had his wits about him instead of being so introspective he would have realised over an hour ago he did not have clue where he was or to where he was heading. But then, everyone does say too much anger has a tendency to blur a person's senses with this young man currently placed as a prime example of such.**

**Tyson, though, was more than angry, he was downright furious! Not only at himself, his team-mates, his grandpa but also…and he really wished he would stop thinking this…it honestly was not her fault and if anyone's to blame its him for being this way… but also he was mad that his **_one and forever only_** mother that had kicked the bucket too many years too early. He thought that every year and every year he could not stop his fury over the entire situation, which of course led him to be mad at everyone else. He knew it was not fair on those other people, they were in no way to blame, but still he found himself doing just so with even the slightest incentive. **

**The blunette knew his annually ritual was weird. A ritual that he himself could not explain, which had become an almost subconscious habit; exactly a week before this very date he would relive the days leading up to the moment she passed away in his dreams, only each night he would see her there…in the bed lifeless…her white gravestone proudly stood erect and he would wake from the nightmare chilled…crying…always briefly thinking…hoping…**_praying_**…the truth about that nightmare was not true. Yet within seconds he would always remember that no amount of hoping would deny that truth. **

**From there he could not sleep, even when he tried to, the images behind his eyelids resurfaced without fail, preventing any such prospect. He remembered back then, during that final week how worried he and everyone was for her and that he could barely eat because of this. Due to that recollection it seemed that now, ten years later even, he could not eat very much around this time. Tyson knew that part of the problem was that he did not want to eat, to sleep, to blur the edges of her final days…those last memories, no matter how painful they were…yet the rest of him failed to provide an answer to his subconscious dilemma. Why did he throw up just to fill his stomach each year? Even when he was so hungry he felt faint…why could he barely keep anything down? Why, without fail, did he get the dreams? Why, just like back then…why he was he so irritable, uncooperative, unsociable, angry…foul-mouthed?! Why oh why did he barely feel a clench when he saw her picture ever pleasantly smiling during the remainder of each year…yet **_again_**…without fail… during this week he had to hold it away from himself for fear of getting it wet? The lad just could not comprehend it.**

**Yet Tyson was aware of a few things: he knew that the sympathy everyone washed over him a decade ago failed to make him feel any better, in fact it made him feel worse…'I know I was only six at the time but I knew she wasn't coming back…even though I desperately wished it so. Everyone thought they were comforting me, but they were actually smothering me just to make themselves feel better!' …which now resulted in him failing to claim any help from others in the years that followed…shunning his family and few friends where need be. He knew that by confronting and surviving this one week he would be perfectly fine until next year where the torture would start all over again. Knew that this week was some kind of habitual process he had to go through to help him cope with the dreadful knowledge that maybe, if she was still here things would be very different and he at least would not feel so abandoned all the time(13). **

'**Doesn't explain why I even came on this trip? What made me think that this one year things could or should be different from all the others…was it just because the others were going to be here with me or did I actually believe that gramps was right and that this distancing myself from her would do me a world of good? …Right! What good has it done me?!...Except to make a mess of someone's love life and ruin this trip for everyone!...Damn it! Is this good for me??...this…according to gramps I'm supposed to be relaxing…rrighhhtt…I'm anything** _but _**calm you old fool!!'**

**Passing some trees and another set of roads, Tyson is unaware he has been spotted by a clergy member of the church he happened to pass by. The member – a male with short neat black hair, vibrant middle aged eyes and a middle sized beard who had the kind handsome face some would not associate with being with the Church; a bit too 'baby-faced good-looking' some would say – had been forced to resign himself to a night inside the hallowed haven when the weather turned from bad drivable conditions to too risky conditions; driving should not be chanced. Incidentally this currently resulted in him spotting the under-clothed boy walking totally carefree and oblivious through an icy blizzard. Naturally Father Alexis, that was his name you know, was concerned for the obviously lost lad, at least his eyes gazing blankly ahead suggested his predicament and ran forward never minding of himself in perfect faith he could help the lad…if only to get him out of the cold. **

**What Father Alexis did not realise was how much the blue-haired lad inattentively walked ever towards him wanting to be left alone and ignored; he did not realise this young one should be treated as something akin to a volatile bomb or a deranged suicidal individual…tread with extreme caution….or better yet **_don't_** tread at all.**

**But, I suppose, being the person he was and in the career he was in, he could not simply deny this lad's existence. Hurrying further to him, Father Alexis first asked if the lad in question was alright…to receive no answer…he tried again gently grabbing – in what he thought a supporting manner – the lad's arm before he could pass noticing that his assumptions were correct…even through the lad's slim jacket he could feel the chill race down his bones. The lad stopped, glanced his way and Father realised for the first time that he looked foreign and could not probably speak a word of Russian. Remembering his skills when his own father, who was a Father before him mentioned that some linguistics never failed to help in this vocation, he rephrased his question first in English…no response…French…no response…Ukrainian…no response…he doubted the boy would know Latin yet tried it anyway…no response and no **_extra_** response at that. All this time Father recognised the boy had stared straight through him as though he were invisible but failed to notice the confusion and anger within those eyes as he continued to fumble for words…he tried once more with the very scarce amount of Chinese he knew from a tourist translator booklet that he had collected upon his travels, hoping to at least get a reaction. Failing that he decided perhaps the lad was too cold and in shock and therefore needed to be brought inside, despite the holy building being, like most others, not particularly warmer in comparison…well at least they could be dry and out of the wind.**

**Unfortunately, as Father Alexis forcefully tried to drag his 'foreign younger brother', the lad immediately snapped into full reality and jerked, quite rudely away…Tyson had been willing to just ignore the dark clad man in front of him, barely acknowledging this person as a priest and not bothering to say anything…not out of the old saying 'don't talk to strangers or go with them anywhere', but with the hope he would go away if ignored. Instead he had asked questions in a few languages Tyson recognised as being so and, one in particularly, that sounded like gobbledygook…if he had not been so upset at the time Tyson would probably have laughed long and loud at the mere sound of it. **

**Moving away the bluenette ignored all words of 'I will not harm you', 'It is too dangerous to be out on your own', 'this is not weather you should be taking a stroll in son', again in a multitude of languages. Being understanding of English, enough of Russian and Chinese to satisfy any tourist and completely uncaring of whatever else the man was speaking, he quickly became annoyed with the short shouting bloke who once again attempted to get his attention by grabbing and pulling his arm.**

**Both recognised the mistake of which five seconds too late… **

…**And before either could protest…the passing police car, which had undoubtedly seen all…had stopped…helped Father up and placed the now handcuffed Japanese into their vehicle. Strangely perhaps the lad in question, who had looked pure frightening a moment ago, had returned to a more docile and rather blank state…gazing out the window at the two officers now fluently talking to one slightly distressed clergyman. **

**Unsure of how much time passed before both officers returned looking less than pleased…maybe that priest had upset them too? The blunette really did not care and could not be bothered with any of this…crap. He thought he had made it obvious…he wanted to be left alone, he was not interested in anything that guy was selling…despite the fact he was not **_selling _**anything and…and just wanted to be left to himself… was that really so much to ask?!**

**Apparently so, even locked up inside this car he could not drift away what with the second officer asking his name, nationality and was he more powerful than the Lord to warrant the stunt he pulled back there? Not really listening to begin with, it's sufficed to say such a statement greatly puzzled him enough to turn him aside.**

"**Eh?" 'What's this guy on about?'**

"**Ohhhh….so you have got a tongue in there somewhere…My partner and I were just thinking you couldn't talk…"**

"…**at least not with ya mouth!" his partner interrupted in.**

"**So what's your name kid and where you from?"**

"…**Kin…Tyson Kinomiya…Japan."**

"**Japanese eh? Why couldn't you talk to Father Alexis if you can lower yourself to talk to us?"**

"…"

"**Why so quiet kid? Cat got your tongue?" both officers though apparently amused were not even remotely so.**

"…**Alright then, answer me. What do ya think ya were doing?"**

"**Walking." Tyson simultaneously thinking if they were trying to be funny it was not working.**

"**Where to kid? Were you looking for the fastest way to hell 'cause we think you found it."**

"…**Fuck you…That's my business"**

**All smiles disappearing, the driver put his foot down harder accelerating his squad car further towards their station, knowing the sooner they got this punk in one of the cells the calmer he would feel. He knew his partner felt the same. This was their regular area; they lived and worked nearby from day to day, knowing some people and parts of their surroundings better than others. Father Alexis was one of those people, he ran the church – they had been outside of before – which was the only one around in this area and being loyal religiously, both men were appalled at the sight they had witnessed from this insolent **_foreigner _**minutes ago. They had, no surprise, wanted to charge him vindictively for even thinking such an action, unaware that that is exactly what happened…the blunette did not think. Instead Father had explained the situation as he saw it and did not believe the child had truly meant to hurt him and so had not wanted to press charges…merely get him out of the cold. The pair of officers had been on the brink of saying that the cold was a suitable punishment for this sacrilege but remembering to whom they were speaking, swallowed the words before they could properly form. **

**The officers however made it clear that to get away unpunished would not be right…the blue-haired teen had just caused an offence **_and_** been caught red-handed…they would have to charge him with a warning…though what they really wanted to do was throw away the key. Father Alexis had ultimately agreed at the insinuation that it would get the lad off the icy streets for a little while at least resulting in the three of them now speeding towards a small station away from the nuclear of the city.**

**The rest of the trip into the station's reception was made in silence; only the roaring of an engine, the clicking and slamming of doors, chink chink of metal and the occasional reprimanding **_tsk_** could be heard. A sound, generated by two certain law enforcers taking personal notice of the lack of apology from the boy in the backseat…he did not even look upset and if possible that annoyed them more.**

**Yet other than an apology what was there to say?? Except maybe 'I don't care', but why waste his breath when it was the priest's fault he got smacked in the first pla…? Wait. He was just trying to help, he couldn't know that he should not have bothered…that his help was not needed nor wanted…could he? thought Tyson. 'Well whatever…I pulled away from the guy once…must not have gotten the hint. Anyway so what if it's my fault?!...Don't care…can't be bothered to care…"**

"**Hey! I'm talking to you punk." **

**Looking up at the now seated officer, Tyson saw the blonde man was writing something down 'Probably about what happened with that damn priest…'**

"**How do you spell your surname?"**

**Telling him a little more harshly then he had intended…perhaps trying to infer that despite still being handcuffed with the blonde's dark-haired partner right behind him was not in the least intimidating, though why they felt the need to intimidate was anybodies guess…failed to have any positive effect and resulted in the officers answering back even more curtly than before.**

"**You're being let off with a warning. Sign here…this will go on your records. Now go on get!"**

"**Can I not just remain here? You know if I go back out there, another misguided priest may try again, only instead of punching them, this time I'll break their arm…maybe a few teeth…or since it don't appear to be in use – what with God and all – I'll just break their balls." Tyson was not sure how much of that he meant or how much he was really only bluffing…probably the latter mostly. It did not matter though, because now he had finally found a place in which **_no one_** would bother him. He half wished he would be incensed to do one of those things above and then maybe they would take him away from this hellish…**_vacation_

**Eyebrows raised the blonde officer was curious as to whether this was a definite and actually some sort of attack on his religion…not like the brat hadn't already proved he was capable. **

"**Is that right? So you're saying you will attack on sight any holy men you come across??"**

"**Actually anyone that happens to annoy me. I have had one of the worst days, scratch that week's in history…there's really no telling who might witness the brunt of this if they just so happen to get in my way tonight…you know that guy wasn't the first I've hit today." **

**Although Tyson's attitude was indifferent, as it had been for awhile now, his voice indicated by being distinctly laced with a deep-rooted anger to the blonde that this punk was being absolutely serious and should be taken for his word. I suppose after being in this job for nigh on twenty years you pick up things like falsehoods and danger like a sixth sense, least that was what many of his colleagues tended to believe.**

"**Fine you want to spend time in the cells? Go ahead but you know you get one phone call; tell your family or something where you are."**

"**I don't want it" walking with him towards the second cell – the first was occupied – and incidentally the payphones along the back wall, slightly confusing his captor. "You can only keep me for a certain time right?" hands freed and steel door opened, the blunette apathetically strolled inwards shrugging… "So why bother? No ones going to notice...it's not like…I'm wanted around…" **

**And just like that, as the barred door locked shut, his attitude turned regretful with a touch of some deep despair. Sliding down one wall at the back of his plain cell where whatever little light did not quite reach, the grieving Japanese finally allowed a few tears to slip down his cold cheeks… **

Continued…

* * *

**If you like it, hate it either way give me your opinion. I put a lot of effort into this one and I want to know what people think. Flames, Comments, Criticisms; ALL are welcome. A hate review is far more valuable (useful) than no comment whatsoever.**

(7) I have very little recollection of what Dizzy sounds like so forgive the probably extreme OOCness.

(8) If you haven't guessed I'm making this up, okay.

(9) I do not know when Kenny and Tyson originally met as I can't remember if that was ever covered so if this is wrong I'm sorry.

(10) Most of the Flashback scene is omnipresent (third person POV), but it does shift slightly around a bit.

(11) Tala: What kind of name is that?! Me: I know I know…but HEY at least I tried ++

(12) Person who takes off clothing despite being extremely cold and a sure sign of moderate or above hypothermia. Bear in mind that all my Hypothermia information, while researched, has come from websites that have clearly said they are not at fault for any wrongly obtained information. So…this part may not all be correct.

(13) In my personal opinion, living with a grandparent without his real parents or siblings present most of the time and no other family, as well as friends who, for the most part, are in other areas of the world, I don't really see how someone could not feel, if only a little, bit abandoned.

**IF your down here I will assume you have read it sooo REVIEW please ThankYou!**

**And thanks to those of you who have (many smiles)!**

CosE.


	3. Popsicle 1c

**The Little Popsicle part 1c**

Summary: An icy accident helps create a wave of problems and feelings that will test the relationships of five certain bladers. R&R first-ish fic, Yaoi.

Disclaimer: same as previous chapter.

Warnings: Same as before.

**_Began: 20th December 2005_**

**_Finished: 23rd October 2006_**

Notes:

'thinking' and "talking" "(motions/actions while talking)"

A/N: Whew! Honestly this WAS finished on 23rd October 2006 (except beginning notes, chap breaks and final proof-readings /my own I'm afraid/)! Would not think it would take so long no? Oh yeah and if some of the italics seem without a space next to their adjacent word its due to FF's formatting cause elsewhere they are all properly spaced!

Thanks to those who've taken an interest and feed-backed!

**Happy New Year people! **

**

* * *

**

**As per usual, the sunlight rose lighting away the blanket of night leaving but a reflection of the moon in daytime in comparison with its iridescent glory through the post meridian hours. The sun was not an impressive feature on this morning as it had failed to be the past few times, though despite that from this moment on many of the general population of this unappreciated blue planet would wake from their slumbers to a whole variety of environments and schedules that outlined their lives. **

**Given the opportunity, one particular individual would have gladly slept longer after having spent most of the night talking and typing away with another who, fortune for him, had had the sense to go to bed before falling asleep upon the couch, which this rumpled brown haired person had done. Not only that but sometime during the night he had slipped off the settee to rest half lying, half kneeling upon the furniture and floor beneath. **

**Wondering what had in fact woken him, he lazily picked himself back onto the maroon, extensively used material before glancing around for the source of his disturbance. His foggy gaze landed on what appeared to be a shiny mop made of blonde strands wafting about as though some eccentric person was trying to clean the place...he briefly considered why any manufacturer would want to make a mop or duster for that matter of such a radiant colour before realising that people did that already; some buy the most ridiculous things but why cleaning instruments of all things? Why bother with equipment intent on getting mucked up, being outrageous colours like…**_bright pink_** had to be the worst!**

**A moment later the bespectacled teen registered a faint noise coming from this blonde mop that immediately cleared away his dredges of sleep as he realised the blonde stuff was hair attached to a scalp which in turn was part of Max's head…**

"**Chief!"**

**Slightly embarrassed one tired Chief replied "Um…what Max?"**

"**You were really out of it there…**_anyway_** did you see Ty come in last night?"**

"**Huh? N-n-no Why?"**

"**Its just I woke up, like just now, and he wasn't in the room we shared and his bed looks un-slept in and there's no sign of his shoes anywhere…so I was wondering if you knew…"**

"**Sorry Max I don't. Did you two have something planned today?"**

"**Nah not really…I was just thinking maybe we should, I mean he kind of left in a huff yesterday,…midday like and I think I accidentally upset him…not that he wasn't already upset but you know…and its just…he's not usually up at this time and after what you told me last night, I have to admit I'm a little worried."**

"**(sigh) It is a little weird…but then it's like I said last night. If he was particularly upset he would have probably wanted to be alone for a little while and then come back when he was ready."**

"**Yeah but Kenny, we're in Russia…where would he go, if not here, with that storm raging before? There's enough room in this place to have some personal space. I just want to know where he is and if he's okay…with you know."**

"**You said it yourself; this accommodation is rather large, he is probably on its grounds somewhere and if not…the Beyblade Stadium…he might have gotten up early or ended up dropping to sleep in a stupid position like I did somewhere. If you are really concerned about all this (shrugging) then go investigate some areas."**

"**Yeah! I'll do that!" Max bounced off to get changed leaving Kenny to promptly flop back down contemplating catching some Zee's.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**None of them had overslept, merely woken and dozed, waiting for some other to rise before them, a person who would ultimately push everyone into action…except neither of the four young men could be bothered to shift their…politely called 'assets' or to put it plainly shift their asses!**

**Of course there was always the possibility that neither participant wanted to acknowledge being at the scene or rather position he, next to the other three, were in. They had all fallen asleep, backs up against the sofa watching that pathetic film "Queen of…" something something…and had lolled, slumped and fallen all on top of one another. From a third person's point of view the jumble of bodies externally looked quite cosy and…if they dared say it in front of three well known ice princes…sort of cute; especially when all were asleep as each ones face regained its own softer quality as most do upon temporarily shutting the waking body down.**

**Ray's head, on the outer right side, had lolled onto Tala's shoulder over Kai, who had slumped upon his Chinese team-mate's lap, Tala's upper body reacting by leaning against Ray's sudden weight and lastly Bryan, on the outer left, curled around Tala's waist; face and shoulders facing towards his renewed boyfriend…all entangled upon the other.**

**They were saved the trouble of deciding when Tala's home phone rang out clearly into the mid-morning apartment. Springing up rather abruptly Tala snatched the device up causing his lover to smack his head and previously punched cheek onto the floor.**

"**Ray it's for you…" proffering his phone to the approaching individual. As said blader puzzling wondering who could be asking for him through Tala's phone answered said device, Tala popped off to the bathroom while Bryan and Kai returned with a glass of water each sitting or leaning upon the furniture around Ray.**

"**Ray here, whose this?...Hey Max!...Yes Kai's here with me…no…Tyson left late afternoon yesterday, why?...No and no, we've been here all night. What is it Maxie you sound stressed?...What do you mean **_'can't find…'_**…Whoa! Calm down…I know we're not in Japan…Max stop. Max! Wha? No he left before it was too bad but um he was a bit upset…Oh just a little misunderstanding. Though…Bryan, Kai and I kind of took things a bit far…"**

**Overhearing snippets of the converse Kai butted in against Ray's apparent full apology when their blue-haired team mate had also been out of line.**

"…**Well Kai does have a point. Anyway it doesn't matter and you really should calm down Maxie, I'm sure Tyson wouldn't have tried to brave a storm when there wasn't any need to…" all silence descended upon the Chinese's side of the line, a chill almost visibly settling on the teen as his blonde friend proceeded to explain, freakily calmly, what their brunette mate had told him in turn. The three Demo boys listened in to the lack of conversation, watching in growing bewilderment as Ray seemingly paled with every spoken word.**

**Suddenly Ray's voice broke through the air again "Why weren't we told…?...too worried about others than himself…yes I know how he is…can you really not…oh okay…sure Max…" **

**Ray slowly rejoined the phone to its black cradle upon Tala's side table, tension and silence thickening all around while Bryan, Kai and Tala waited for an answer to their companion's obvious uneasiness. Aside from just that the raven haired teen looked quite pale and for a few scant moments there undeniably fragile as though an anvil of revelation was falling upon him. When they were finally able to see his golden eyes, the picture was clear; something was not right…Max had revealed something serious that was sure.**

"**I agreed we would meet Max and Kenny at Red Square in thirty minutes, from there we can split up to search" Ray hesitantly informed. **

"**Search? For what?"**

"**Tyson didn't go back to the hostel last night. Max has already checked a number of places including the Stadium, Park and BBA embassy, some shops and Bey-dishes but…nothing. He ran into Spencer who mentioned about Ty maybe being here so told Max your number and is apparently keeping a look out of his own."**

"**That's fine only why?" asked Tala**

"**Come on, Max is panicking. I'll explain everything on the way there" gestured Ray heading t the bathroom for a quick wash up.**

"**Hey, hang on! How did Spence know Ray and I would be here?"**

"**I spoke to him briefly yesterday. Mentioned how I was with you two."**

"**Ray come on what's up?" asked the red-head upon snatching the other's arm.**

**Sharply turning away Ray replied roughly "You want the simplest version that would…hmm explain a lot? (turning to face Kai in particular) Last night was the double digit anniversary of our team-mates mother's death and now he seems to have gotten himself **_lost _**somewhere in the city – as in he wandered off somewhere **_last night_**!"**

**Two sentences were all it took to halt everything for a matter of four moments before wafting hair, rustling clothes and running water signalled the sudden rush of activities. The four fully understood then why their blond companion had been almost shouting over the phone and why upon meeting him forty minutes later his breath was short, face tight and eyes alight with concern; basically Max was barely concealing his panic…he was being just a little too emotional and maybe overdramatic too for the others to stand.**

**However with that said, their blue-haired companion had gone wandering at five/six o'clock, perhaps through the night in the middle of a storm, in a place that was not exactly Japan…are you kidding me it was over a quarter a way round the globe…the boy was never very good at directions and on top of the emotional fix only intensified by yesterday You had the formula for a potentially volatile mix…the teen was hot-headed enough at the best of times! **

"**Chief! Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?!"**

"**Kai I-I thought you knew or…one of you."**

**Noticing that both Demo boys had tagged along as well, Max was curious as to why "Why are you two here?"**

"**Um well we sort of have a hand in why he probably went walkies."**

"**Yeah and how's that?" eyes hardening in defence of his best friend while absentmindedly noticing their guilty glances and that nobody seemed to want to answer his question. Kai and Ray refused to look him in the eye, though Kai's method was far more casually effective being as how he simply closed his eyes as usual, Bryan was unusually transparent and seemed slightly embarrassed over something while Tala stared quite stoically at him but deigned to say nothing…'it's so obvious I'm missing something important here.'**

"**Alright fine, don't tell us. I'm sure I don't want to know anyway. Just help us find him and I'll ignore whatever went on between you guys."**

"**So Max where have you checked – just the places you mentioned?"**

"**Uh-huh, the staff are gonna make sure Ty or someone calls me if they see him."**

"**I figure that the number of places Tyson knows is limited. If we split up and systematically check each, agreeing to meet back here afterwards with news or he himself. Really until then, you've got to remain calm Max, we will worry where he could be and cross that bridge when and if we come to it okay."**

**Nods and "Sure Chief" followed alternating around the group.**

"**I don't know about the past two days but someone ought to check the park, around here, the Kremlin, that shopping centre…you know the one with that massive sports shop and the leisure centre next door – someone should scope that out. Then there's that café and our accommodation back that way. Um…"**

"**How about the Abbey and woods around the stadium – didn't you (nodding) train with Tyson in there Kai during first year?" said Kenny looking around for confirmation while silently apologising for bringing up that place.**

"**If we're checking everywhere he knows then you should try the train station and there is a set of small craft shops and games court he and I visited day before yesterday."**

"**There is also the hotel we stayed at last time and the Lake…but I doubt he would go there, right?" interspersed Ray glancing around.**

"**No not without a ride and even with it would make no sense to" answered the brunette.**

"**Okay, everyone split up, take the places you know and **_you two_** (pointing at Max and Kenny) do not get lost in the process! We will all meet back here in an hour max" Kai informed taking charge like the leader he was.**

**So for the next sixty minutes heads of red, purple, brown, yellow, black and blue took to the streets of Russia's historic city; checking behind doors, inside buildings, under bridges, behind trees and in between structures. They asked the few they came across: security, staff and kids; creating echoes within colonnades of white trees and sleeping trains, long emptied but not forgotten test rooms where lights buzz and glisten on broken tubes that should never have been used.**

**But everywhere these five ventured the person they sought could not be found. Soon each relied on knowledge that one of their group was already back around Red Square with said individual – only to discover they had no such luck. Two in particular were beginning to remember what the lad had said less than twenty hours earlier and the full impact of their situation seeped in. After all when one talks about 'regretting their own existence' alongside potentially hazardous circumstances the issue of continuing that 'existence' may not seem worth it…fortunately both black and two-toned blue heads knew better than to let others panic…**

**Because with ideas all run out the blonde was finally allowed to stress, **_freely_

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just because a flaring orange yellow rose, illuminated and shone down upon one part of a cityscape did not mean that the entire city benefited from its rays. As it was western outskirts, which included much of the countryside and suburbs of that orientation was experiencing a light morning drizzle that had failed to unload its burden before reaching a now drenched city. Honestly if the flora could sprout larynx' to speak they would be chanting to the heavens to stop making a swimming pool of their homes.**

**A brick building in bad need of refurbishing stood resolutely ostentatious between a varying assortment of structures and its presence was all the more accentuated by the large sign above its doors. Inside looked far more modern than the outside yet still seemed to need some repair otherwise the rather welcoming reception almost took the full reality edge off of the building. Yet its stone cells and empty bar windows in back clearly announced its function and authority for anyone to notice. Still it must have been a job moping out each cell floor every time it rained as a fine sheen of moisture wafted into the jail.**

"**Get up punk. Time to go."**

**The blue teen stiffly rose from his hard rough sleep and cold wake up 'shower' before he followed a blonde officer back out to his desk. Sleep, nausea and a dull head throb always a problem from sleeping after crying ensured to make even this dull room too bright, the floor to feel slanted and buzzing bees within his ears and blurring mucus within each eye making everything all the more difficult to comprehend. **

**His 'captor' appeared to be looking at him half-expectantly though for what he did not have a clue, just as he was clueless as to where he was…a problem that had only just settled on his mind. With no money, no decent sense of direction – there was no point lying to himself about that – and with still soaked through clothes he was not sure how he was going to get back into familiar territory.**

**Oh he knew he was in a police station, knew he had stayed the night, knew he had managed to walk here…well mostly…but he had no way no how paid any mind to where his feet had taken him other than somewhere out of the way. He was not even sure if he was still in Moscow though that seemed highly unlikely.**

**Needing advice he shook himself to comprehending ability before referring to the blonde man – still on duty?! – and questioned as confidently as he felt "Um could you tell me how to get to the…well the Red Square will do, I suppose…from here??"**

"**That where you live?"**

"**Uh-uh no…I'm staying somewhere near the large sports stadium."**

"**That's quite a distance, over on the other side of the city that is. We're talking a good seven miles and I don't believe you need to get any wetter" gesturing outside. **

'**I cannot have walked **_seven _**miles…ok ok not seven exactly but…can I?'**

"**Get a taxi to take you" interjected the officer.**

"**I-I can't, no cash and I don't know if anyone will be there for me to lend any…"**

**The other officer still felt more than a little offended with this foreigner in front of him's behaviour "Well ya ain't staying here. And don't think we're giving ya a lift, not after what ya did! Ya have got some nerve ya little…"**

"**Partner your not helping." The blonde said appeased "you could just walk it but we do have a responsibility towards people's safety whether we happen to like that person or not. You will probably be ill going back out there…and I would not want anymore innocents to come to 'harm'" he added as a sneered afterthought.**

'_Right_**…so I can't stay here and I'm not allowed to leave on my own…hmph why can't things be simple…' frustrated and tired Tyson admitted defeat, he was going to have to call the cavalry, namely one short brunette that he had half-promised to leave alone. "May I use the phone then?" it was a long shot since his friend had no mobile, hopefully though, if luck was on his side he could get to him through someone else…**

"**Over there…knock yourself out."**

**Here's hoping. (Fingers crossed)**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**An overly joyous tune disrupted a gloomy atmosphere around its owner who jumped in surprise. A blonde teen scrambled to flip his phone and exterminate the currently very irritating noise, not recognising the digital number upon his green screen he answered it anyway "Hello?"**

"…**Tyson?" forcing everyone around to become suddenly attentive "…where…Ty?...we're…but…okay okay…here he is...He wants to speak with you Chief" passing his mobile to a bemused brunette. **

"**Tyson?"**

_/Kenny! Look…/_

"**Tyson! Where the heck are you?! What were you **_thinking_** walking off and not telling anyone and while we're in a whole different COUNTRY!! We've been looking for you everywhere! How can you be so stupid! If you've gotten yourself ill do not come running to **_me_** about it…."The others sweat dropped in response to genius' sudden unexpected and very condescending temper rant. Although Tala could not help thinking maybe the lad was bipolar in personality from not knowing him all that well, when Kenny switched moods so abruptly.**

_/Ummm/_

"**Sorry. **_Are_** you okay? Just tell me where you are so I can relate."**

_/I'm…alright. As to where I am well…/_

"_Well_**?" Kenny was told a street name that Tyson read from the wall in front of him while Kenny set up Dizzy to coordinate where in the city that was.**

"**Please tell me you didn't spend all night on the street, right?"**

_/Um no...Did I mention that there is a police station right in the centre and I spent the night there…?/_

**Picking some odd tone in his friends voice Kenny hesitantly asked why, to which Tyson hurriedly yet nervously responded having a fair idea how his friend on the other end of the line would react…"You WHAT!?!?!?!" startling a few small birds not to mention everyone in the vicinity who could hear him. **

_/Umm…I…got arrested…?/ still wincing from his now throbbing eardrum. _

"**Dammit Ty…"**

_/Look I kind of need someone to come and get me. These guys aren't letting me go without an escort, its raining here still and I haven't got any cash on me. So umm if I called a taxi would you be able to…/_

"**I'm not surprised they want you to have an escort! Look just wait there, I'll get a taxi come pick you up and bring you back."**

_/But chief that will cost a fortune!/_

"**There isn't a lot of choice is there! You will just have to pay me back. I will see you soon, so don't **_move_**."**

**Promptly hanging up Max's phone he turned to the others who looked rather puzzled from their conversation. Of course, they had only heard his side of it. **

"**Soooo…where is he?" asked Tala.**

"**And why would he need an escort?" followed Ray.**

"**You remember Max some of the stuff I told you? Well…..it seems he is on the other side of the city, in a police station after being arrested last night for smacking some priest." Chief replied exasperatedly.**

**As expected a certain degree of stunning revelation not dissimilar to Kenny's outburst travelled over the group of adolescents, some found this quite shocking, some unbelievable and all uncharacteristic to be rendered rather speechless. I mean what is there to say? As far as they were aware the blunette had never assaulted anyone before, least of all a holy man, unlikely that the kid had ever been in comparable trouble before either. Well…at least it explained why Kenny looked on the verge of a coronary moments ago.**

"**I am going to get a taxi there, pick him up and bring him back…can I borrow your phone Max?"**

"**Sur…"**

"**Wait. I have a car, I will drive you there" Bryan spoke carefully speaking up for the first time.**

"**I don't know love, being in such a closed space with you might not be such a good idea yet."**

"**It's a four seater right?"**

"**Five, counting the middle, but yes?"**

"**Just thinking the sooner we get things straight the better. He's expecting Kenny, you'll (pointing at Bryan) have to drive, with myself and Ray. Then if Max wants to go he can. On a side note we'll also get to relax quicker."**

"**Nah I can wait. You guys have obviously got something hanging to sort out so let Tala be your fifth passenger, I'll catch up with him later" said Max waving them off. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Half an hour later saw a more composed – for the moment – lilac driver adjacent to an infinitely better red-head in front of two thoughtfully frowning individuals and one smaller angry and disappointed brunette, heading on a direct course to the cities outer reaches. It had stopped raining; a more pleasant sunscape now shining through all area of streets and infrastructures; brightening what was to be another dreary day.**

**It had already been decided that the brunette would enter first, retrieving their missing and briefly explaining the four other presences outside before his two team mates followed forward for a quick chat…mend the simplest cracks first, work when more appropriate timing is available on the harder gaps later…then returning as one to the final individual hovering by his car. The red head acting as a gatekeeper who will refuse to let his other pass without accomplishing his task first. Naturally said redheaded Russian was making like he was a five year old dressed up in a ridiculous outfit and bragging because he was the 'star' player. **

**Chief Kenny entered the slightly rundown building immediately spotting his blue haired friend circled by three others in uniform; they were talking about something and from the dirty looks the tall blond kept sending his friends way Kenny figured these were the officers from previous evening's events. The dark haired one who was actually not in uniform passed by him on his way out simultaneously locking attention from those really in uniform in the room.**

"**Can I help you?"**

"**Ah I'm here for him"**

"**Kenny."**

"**Oh goody, take this blasphemous child off of my hands!" **

**Beckoning "Come on Ty…time to go back. Do I need to sign him out or anything?"**

"**No" blondie supplied "Just take him. We have all ready given him a warning."**

**Turning away from his 'captors' Tyson walked towards his long-time mate swivelling back for a moment to mumble an apology over his still damp dark red clad shoulder before retreating to a safer distance from the officers though perhaps not to the safest person right now. He fully expected to go out side yet was puzzled that instead they stopped just outside the interior doors yet before the actual entry/exit portal. **

"**Chief? You came by taxi right?"**

"**Ah…not exactly."**

"…**?..."**

"**First things first. Just tell me are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine."**

"**Well you don't look it. **_Look at you_**, you're still soaking wet, you're shivering and pale…"**

"…**didn't sleep well is all. Yeah I'm a little cold and…okay so I do feel a bit rough but…no problem."**

"**Yes well I realise we have barely seen one another this week and I cannot help but feel a little guilty of that…"**

"**Don't be. I've been telling you for years and you're only now taking my advice? If anyone should be guilty it is me and only me."**

"**But maybe if I had stuck by you wouldn't have been put into this posi..."**

"**Kenny I don't want to hear it! I walked out due to reasons you certainly had no control over; I punched that guy…though I wasn't really thinking at the time…and I ended up staying here out of choice…no matter how unreasoned that choice really was…you are not to blame for anything of this. Got it!?"**

**He continued once receiving a nod "now what do you mean by not exactly?"**

"**Ah well, I don't know the circumstances or anything but you had something of a falling out with Ray and Kai yesterday which somehow involved Bryan and Tala?"**

**Shaking his head 'please don't tell me their out there! Please. I don't want to deal with that again…not now.' "Are they…outside?" his suspicions were confirmed and the want, no the need, to run back in and force those back inside to give him his cell back just to get away from the impending fight became steadily more appealing. Unfortunately for him some kind of silent signal had been sent as his team mates walked through the door 'drat. I'm tired I don't wanna do this over again…'**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**There he was, appearing quite unhappy to see Kai and myself here though I suppose that's no surprise. It seemed none of us knew what to say, or rather I knew what needed to be said I just did not know how to. I certainly did not want to end up in a shouting match again and Tyson looked like he seriously could do without that. In fact he looked on the brink of breaking down if anything more went wrong. I tried catching his gaze but instead watched how he glanced at us, opened his mouth and then seemed to change his mind, gritted his teeth and turned his head to one side in…what was that annoyance? No…it's more like embarrassment or shame…heh it's probably all three and you call yourself good at reading people. Suddenly it wasn't so hard anymore like his small movement was the crack in a foundation of stone that would very soon crumble under its own weight because of that fault.**

**I knew how to start. Now I just had to hope Kai could or maybe that's **_would_** follow me through…except I was beaten to the punch and I don't think anyone present could have guessed **_he_** would crumble first.**

"**I'm sorry"**

**Our team mate's head whipped around in surprise almost unable to believe **_Kai _**had let go of his pride first…what am I saying?! I cant believe it…as well as I know the guy I expected him to mostly stand there and nod, maybe a yes or something but not outright…had hell frozen over?! Okay so I am not one normally for such clichés but that really does fit right now. **

"**For what?" and again that was not the expected response…this day is getting weirder.**

"_What, you want me to spell it out loud_**!" oh-oh. Kai must have noticed Tyson flinch because he just winced in return. Maybe I should interve…**

"…**for…you know for…misjudging you completely."**

"**You only knew what you were told."**

"**Don't give me that naivety. And would just accept that I'm admitting you were right?!"**

"**Or that we should have listened to more than simply Bryan's side of everything…"**

"**Tyson, you really should have mentioned about this week."**

"**Wait wait. What about this week? What's there to…?"**

"**I'm sorry Ty but I kind of told Max about, you know…"**

"**WH..."**

"**It just sort of slipped out. I thought you **_had_** said something…I didn't mean to break confidence or anything…I'm really sorry…" ah and now chief was upset, never mind weirder this day was getting increasingly more depressing. **

**Tyson sighed tiredly, whatever posture he had still been holding vanished completely then and I could not help but notice that our friend really did look like he was about to fall down and not get back up for a long time. Instead he answered in a voice that entirely matched his current **_presence_ **and sounded as though someone I did not know was trying to speak normally through a strong wind.**

"**It doesn't matter Kenny. Really." Chief doubted that, it was clear, even more so when Tyson tried to put a no-problem cheery smile on his face and failed utterly…it looked more like a grimacing half-smile Kai or Bryan would frequent. "Look Kenny your all probably right, I probably should have given some warning on…you know. I was…hoping…I don't know…I just thought…I could…URGH!(fists and body clenching)...it's just another year…I mean ten years you would think…"**

"**Ten is a significant number. It's a solid number with two digits. It is the same kind of principle as when a child turns ten years of age, they are no longer in the little leagues and to some, say they parents or siblings that **_is_** a big deal." **

"…**yeah I guess so Ray…still…"**

**One track path is not a good thing and we were not going to get anywhere – like out of this station – at this rate "Friends right?" I asked sticking my hand out for him to shake, marginally fearing he wouldn't. He looked at me dumbfounded but I must have played it right though for he stuck out his hand, wrist and arm attached, and shook mine as though my slight innuendo to the contrary of what I was asking was an absurd thing to even suggest! I glanced at Kai briefly wondering what our Russian member would do, even just one of his trademark smirk slash smiles that told all was right again…at least in that little yet extremely complex mind of his. Instead Chief and I watched as our not-so aloof team mate flicked his wrist out to form what would have been clashed as the beginning of a handshake if Tyson had followed through. Perhaps being more than a little stunned – and pleasantly surprised – he launched himself wrapping Kai in a rather large hug that toppled them both to the floor, earning an irritated shout and scowl from a 'I've-returned-to-normality-Kai'.**

**Still I imagine we will still have to sort out all the little kinks of these past few days later on. So looking forward to that episode.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Bryan and I watched as they came outside 'AWOL Tyson' in tow. His appearance was as bad as I figured it would be though it was nothing compared to the spectacle he was two days ago, at least this time around he was wet, damp and chilly rather than frozen, dry and cold. I think it was safe to say he was going home next week with a cold virus. Ah well.**

**Kai, Ray and Kenny stopped just short behind Tyson practically caging him into standing in front of my **_reinstated_** lover where **_I_** stood blocking **_his _**path as planned. Now that we were all here and waiting I realised the simple plan was not quite as simple as we had led ourselves to believe. Only God knew how this little confrontation would go because the possibilities in my mind were rather endless, though I'm not quite deluded enough to think they will grin at each other glomping while making the sun shine and all right with the world 'cause that kind of cheesy sentiment never happens in the real world.**

…**then again I did not expect them to attempt to murder each other either. That would have been silly, and my Bryan just doesn't do **_silly_

**So instead they stared at each other…the silence less than comfortable. Bry was obviously having trouble forming words that would rid him of the embarrassment I know very well he is feeling without making more of a prat of himself. Although, I could be wrong about the last statement, he may just be having an issue with that pride of his…I love his headstrong pride of course, I adore everything about him; from his hard eyes that have literally melted for me to his indifferent nature to his almost arrogant possession and determination in all of his passions to his intelligent humour and never mind what people say about my 'frosty' boyfriend his body is undeniably hot. I could be in midst of a cold shower yet one look at him and a million flames are rushing down my spine…my god he is absolutely delicious! Roughish lips...pearly firm skin…bittersweet taste…and long hard **_pulsing_**…**

**Whoa but what am I saying …gottostop thinking like that or **_we'll_** get arrested for public indecency. Not that we didn't get caught that time in the graveyard… **

**I must have really been daydreaming as Bryan's started talking – better start listening to what he is saying in case someone needs back up.**

"…'**ala's explained to me what really happened. Apparently I have to apologise" Bryan said jerking his head towards me. Ah so that's his chosen tactic. Even though both Kai and Ray (and myself) know otherwise, he is making it out to be more my insistence than his own idea…clever. We are certainly not going to correct something as insignificant as that though I don't think it would matter if we did, I think Tyson's seeing right through the pretence anyway…if the look on his face is anything to go by.**

"**So…I'm sorry for…well…"**

"…**For not trusting us? Or Tala?"**

"**Yes but…I said some things that…" oh-oh he's stuttering. I hate to make him do this considering he feels so humiliated with it all but it is necessary. "…in reality had no meaning and accused you of things that were not necessary." Bryan's head was still directly frontal but even from behind I knew he was looking elsewhere, probably anywhere that allowed him not to stare into anyone's eyes. **

**No matter now if Tyson can… "It's okay as long as you and Tala have worked things out."**

"**We have."**

"**Good. Ah…is your cheek alright? Sorry about that."**

"**It's fine just a bruise."**

"**You shocked us somewhat when you hit him you know." Ray put in. **

"**No doubt, course I thought this bozo here was going to kill you for a second there." I half-teasingly said, elbowing my boyfriend in his ribs. He had stopped looking so uncomfortable now that he had done the hard part and his so called 'rival' had waved it all off like someone would waft off a fly. I noticed he looked at me before glancing straight at Tyson mumbling a 'thanks' before retreating to his seat, I think the blunette was fairly surprised over such a phrase coming from him particularly as it was directed at him. **

**Right then time to go home, I may have forgiven my gorgeous boyfriend but he's still got a lot to make up for and this time I'm not letting him go until **_I'm_** satisfied (14) **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**It may not have been the most thrilling of 'rescues' but it did the job. All the teens began to turn towards the car when one tired bluenette decided to point out something extremely obvious…there were **_six_** of them present!**

**Tala even had the idiocy to ask why that was important which in turn gained the attention of the others, all who did not seem to realise their current circumstance.**

"**Guys by any chance am I supposed to sit in the boot or something?"**

"**Eh?"**

"**Tala. There are only five seats and there is…ummm…lets see…one two three…six of us" mockingly counting his fellows heads. The red head blushed while Kenny sheepishly umm'd and erred, Kai looked momentarily dumbfounded while Ray clearly pointed his opinion with a 'oops'.**

**Half out of his seat Bryan, who had already noticed this fact, informed that four of them would have to squish in the backseat as it would be less obvious than having three people upfront.**

"**Well then…Kenny you go in the front."**

"**Hang on, are you trying to imply I'm fat?" the brunette said indignantly.**

"**No not at all it's just your shorter and chunky."**

"**You ARE implying he's fat!" Tyson insulted on behalf of Chief said, tensing angrily.**

**Not wanting to start another argument and certainly not wanting to be bruised Tala lifted his hands in a defence/surrender gesture "No no I'm not. But it is a uh fact that taller people have um slimmer no I mean more lanky body structures, easier to fit into tight spaces uh together than shorter people like him." Seeing that Tyson only looked slightly appeased the red head moved into a very comical gesture, hands shielding his head and practically pleading the younger to not hit him.**

"**Just get in must you always cause trouble" said Bryan frustrated.**

**So with Kenny upfront the others systematically piled into the back not bothering to go around instead sliding across the seats. Kai followed by Ray followed by Tyson and finally Tala; Ray and Tyson more sitting on each other than on the seat beneath them.**

**Just setting to be on their way a loud noise rumbled throughout the car causing everyone to stare at their reconciled companion who grinned sheepishly rubbing a hand over his hair at the overly loud and embarrassing noise his stomach continued to make.**

"**I'm going to regret this but…when did you last have something to eat?" Ray hesitantly asked in mild concern.**

"**Ah well…that would be…yesterday around two pm. But I only had what was left of that pasta I didn't have anything proper really…and that's it."**

"**You had a slice of toast at mine before leaving."**

"**Yeah and whatever crap you tried to kill me with the other night" scrunching up his face in disgust.**

"**I was not! I simply followed my doctor's instructions."**

"**Oh I see and your doctor specifically told you to straddle me on the floor, force my throat open and chucking it right down, never mind that I couldn't swallow anything in that position?!"**

"**Well maybe if you had just taken it like I told you to I wouldn't have succumbed to such tactics and threats. Hmm?"**

"**So where we going?"**

"**Somewhere with lots and lots of food please."**

**Even though their amusement was clear everyone groaned. Whatever greyness had settled over the boys seemed to have lifted, it appeared that everything had worked out for the best, providing they remembered to keep their Japanese blunette away from meddling clergymen in the future and in particular that one he met last night. After hearing what he could remember of it all over a large buffet big enough to feed two hungry and very pregnant women they decided that was especially the case. The Chief though feeling slightly sick watching his old friend eat so much – he ought to be used to it by now – felt relieved that he had gotten his appetite and normal mind-set back after what he had discovered must have been quite a hectic week. Thankfully the teens had another week to make up on all **_lost_** time, this time perhaps without all the accidents, distress and heavy hearts.**

**Of course there were two Russians who had far longer than a mere week to make up; Bryan Moroz was not going to forget his mistake for long time to come….then again if his lover had anything to do with it he would probably end up applauding his error very much so…. **

**End.**

**

* * *

****(14) Personally I think Tala's character is way wrong in this scene...or maybe it's the better version here than anywhere else…whatever…just saying I wasn't too sure on the overall ending much. It was sort of a realisation after the decision to drive them all there by car with the five in said car that I realised MY mistake and pretty much used that as my ending…since it was all like 'how do I end this thing'?? **

**IF your down here I will assume you have read it sooo review please ThankYou!**

**And….**

**If you like it, hate it either way give me your opinion. I put a lot of effort into this one and I want to know what people think. Flames, Comments, Criticisms; ALL are welcome. A hate note is far more valuable (useful) than no comment whatsoever.**

**CosE.**


End file.
